The Golden Firebender
by Lady Pirate 1214
Summary: An AU, a new character is inserted into the Avatar series, changing events as it follows the original show. A prophecy from the Fire Nation, a different romance, betrayal of the worst kind. A refreshing dose from all of the Zutara and Maiko going around.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I know the prologue is short, and they often are, but I promise there will be more to read as the story progresses. The story may be a little confusing at first, but things will clear up as it progresses, a lot like in the show.**

* * *

><p><em>The golden firebender will lead to the demise of the nation of fire.<em>

It was a year after Prince Ozai's son had been born when a general in the Fire Navy had his own child. Much to his horror, he baby girl was born with strange golden hair and eyes as azure as the oceans surrounding the volcanic islands, uncharacteristic of the Fire Nation. The baby looked nothing like he or his wife and they thought their child was cursed by Agni herself. In an attempt to protect their honor, the general kept the child secret for as long as he could. After two years, the secret was finally discovered and word got out of a golden-haired child. The gossip reached ears the general and his wife would never have expected.

A messenger from Fire Lord Azulon fetched the family and a meeting had been scheduled for the next day. The general and his wife traveled to the Capital City, wary of what awaited them in the Fire Lord's chambers.

"General Wei, I expect you brought the child as requested?" came the cold voice of the Fire Lord.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai, you will want to pay very close attention to this meeting as the future of the Fire Nation rests in our hands."

The princes, both in their early thirties, dipped their heads and watched their father intently.

"I was told many years ago by a sage a prophecy that I am determined to change. _'The golden firebender will lead to the demise of the nation of fire.'_ And here we have the father of the golden firebender," he said, narrowing his eyes at General Wei as a sly smile slid onto his thin lips.

Being the trained soldier he was, the general didn't flinch under the scrutinizing look. Instead, he simply voiced his thoughts. "Are you proposing I kill the child?" he asked, not claiming her as his daughter. He feared the toddler, unsure the past two years of what her existence meant but fearful of whether to dispose of her or not. He didn't want to anger the Spirits anymore if the child truly was cursed. With the revelation of the prophecy, he was now certain that his child was a monster and the Fire Lord would want immediate disposal of her.

"No, no. I have a much better plan," Azulon said in a silky voice that whispered through the air with an undertone of cunning. "If the child-what's her name?"

"Kai, sir."

"Ah, Kai. If she is powerful enough to be the demise of our nation, then surely she has enough power to help us spread to the very edges of the map, correct?"

Everyone in the chamber nodded, unable to disagree with the powerful man for fear of their life.

"Her loyalty could only make us more powerful," he continued.

"Father, how are we going to do that? We can't lock a child away and brainwash her," Iroh cut in, getting to his feet.

Azulon's jaw muscles jumped at the interruption and the chamber fell deadly silent as he contemplated on whether to address the disrespect or let it pass. After an uncomfortable stretch of silence, he waved his hand, as if merely swishing the thought away. There was a collective exhale of relief and he spoke again.

"I was getting to that. Now, how old is your son, Prince Iroh? Twelve, correct? That is close enough. Lu Ten and Kai will be betrothed once she comes of age. Until then, she will be kept at the palace and raised by my family. That way, we will ensure her loyalty to our nation and our worries will be put to rest. General Wei, to compensate for the loss of your daughter, you will be rewarded with early retirement. Your sacrifice for our nation has been great and we will provide you a large fund so you may live the rest of your years in luxury."

He glanced at his son, as if daring him to defy his orders. Iroh held his tongue and he fought to mask his sorrow for his son. This was his punishment for speaking out. His son would be forced into an arranged marriage. Lu Ten would most likely be resentful toward this, especially when his bride would be so much younger than him, but there was nothing Iroh could do now. Fire Lord Azulon's word was law, and his expectations were not to be let down. He looked to the general and anger welled inside of him. How could he look so composed when his child was being taken away from him? Iroh would have fought to keep his son, anything but to lose him when he would be used as a weapon. He clenched his jaw, resenting the man and resenting his father for ruining his child's future.

"You may leave now," the Fire Lord said in a dismissive tone. "General Wei, Prince Iroh will take your daughter. I assure you, she will be given the best life possible here."

The general bowed respectfully and left the Fire Lord's chambers to reach his wife. He looked down at the small girl beside her, feeling nothing for the loss of his cursed child as he explained what was happening to his wife. Iroh reached them and they bowed respectfully.

"She is rather quiet for a child and I don't believe she will cause you too much trouble, your grace," General Wei said to the prince. Iroh hid his resentment of the couple as he looked down at the toddler clinging to her mother's leg. His heart softened at the sight of her angelic face and he was glad he was helping her escape such wretched people. He crouched to the ground beside her and held out his hand, putting a friendly smile on.

"Come here, Kai. I'm sure you're tired and hungry after your long journey. I have warm food and a soft bed waiting for you," he coaxed.

The little girl looked up at her mother for instruction, but the woman looked away, trying to hide her disgust for the child. With a few unsteady steps, Kai reached Iroh's outstretched hand, following him away from her former life. He led her down a few hallways and opened a door to a lavish suite.

"Lu Ten, I have brought news from the meeting!" he called.

A younger and a lot skinnier version of Iroh came rushing into the room, excitement visible on his young face. "You're allowed to-who's this?" he asked, noticing the strange looking toddler for the first time. "And why does she look funny?"

Iroh hesitated, wanting to tell his son the truth, but also wanting to protect him from the immense responsibility he would have in the future. He smiled fondly at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Don't be so blunt. This is Kai. She's going to be staying with us from now on," he explained, choosing to wait until Lu Ten was older before revealing the whole truth to the young boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I love reviews and criticism is welcome. Updates will occur hopefully on a regular basis, but it might turn into a weekly thing when school gets back in.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've got an extra chapter today since the first was so short. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>13 Years Later<em>

Kai sat on the deck of Zuko's ship as they cut through the freezing waters of the South Pole. She was in the midst of a game with Iroh, the board set before them and multiple pieces were laid with no set winner at the moment. A strange shaft of light burst through the sky, causing her to snap her attention away from the game. Once the strange light disappeared, her blue eyes fell to Zuko, who stood at the edge of the ship, silently observing the sea as he often did. He muttered something under his breath she couldn't hear and then turned to face them, a look of anticipation on his scarred face.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

The old man being questioned looked to Kai with a bemused expression when she returned her gaze to him, seeing that in her moment of distraction, he had attempted to cheat.

"I won't get to finish my game?" he asked his nephew, giving Kai a sheepish look.

"I believe it's finished, considering I've now won," she said with a small smile, snatching her piece back.

Zuko gave them both an annoyed look in their lack of enthusiasm toward what he was trying to say. "It means my search-it's about to come to an end."

A groan came from both Kai and Iroh, and they both looked at the banished prince skeptically.

"Zuko-" Kai began, but he swiftly cut her off.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

Iroh shook his head as he began to put away the game, accepting of his loss but not of his nephew's words.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" he suggested, gesturing to Kai, who was mid-sip of the fresh brew he had made.

Zuko's expression contorted to fury and he swept the teapot onto the deck with an angry grunt, causing the pot to shatter and tea to slash across the wooden planks.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kai walked along the bridge of the ship to where she saw Iroh and Zuko speaking on the spotting deck.<p>

"This coward's hundred years in hiding are over," she heard Zuko say, just as she walked up. Iroh shook his head and gave her a cautious glance to warn her that Zuko was in one of his moods. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod and he left, leaving the teenagers alone.

She made no sound as she leaned on the rail beside Zuko, staring out to sea and letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Her golden hair was tousled by the gentle sea breeze as she appreciated the beauty of the moonlight reflecting off of the water and icebergs, making the South Pole look almost magical. She was well aware of Zuko's warm presence beside her, but she made no move toward him.

"You know," she started, finally breaking the silence. "With all of this staring off into space you do, I've been waiting for some sort of epiphany to hit you."

She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, but his expression remained stoic as he kept his golden eyes focused on the water. She let out a sigh, giving up on the idea that maybe they would have some time to talk.

"I guess I'll just go to bed. I won't wait up for you," she said, turning to leave.

He caught her arm and she paused in her retreat, turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"I want you to stay," he said in a softer voice than when he had previously spoken to his uncle.

She nodded and returned to her position on the rail. He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and getting that far off look he so often had while gazing out at sea. After he had been banished, he had changed. He had grown more distant, his patience waned easily, and he shunned most interaction with others. Despite her attempts to keep him close, she could even feel him withdrawing from her. She looked up at him now, studying his expression. After a moment, he shifted his gaze to her blue eyes. "What?"

She merely shrugged and looked back out to the moonlit sea. Not taking her eyes off of the moonlit water, she asked him a question she had asked on other occasions like this.

"What are you thinking about?"

She heard him elicit a sigh and he withdrew his arm from around her, causing her to look up at him again. He leaned on the rail beside her, mimicking her position but his gaze fell to his hands. She was glad he had moved out of his normal stiff position and he seemed a little more relaxed now, although it was still obvious that he carried a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"My father, my duty, everything."

She studied his profile for a moment and this time he made no move to meet her gaze. She moved closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, wishing there were some way for her to take all of his stress and worries away.

"If this really is the Avatar, what are we going to do?"

His expression changed to determination and she felt him grow tense under her hand.

"We'll capture him and return him to my father. Then my honor will be restored and we can return home."

She glanced away from him, a growing feeling of unease washing over her. He seemed so certain that he would be accepted back home, but she had a feeling things were going to be more complicated than that. Not wanting to dash any of his remaining hope, she kept her unease silent.

"Will you come to bed now?" she asked, changing the subject.

He shook his head in response and returned his gaze to her. "I won't be able to sleep and I don't want to keep you up."

She gave him a small smile and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before turning away. "Don't stay up too late," she said softly over her shoulder, leaving him alone on the spotting deck.

* * *

><p>The next day, late in the afternoon, Kai sat beside Iroh as they watched Zuko sparring with two Fire Navy seamen. The cold air had grown warm from all of the fire and she was growing bored of watching them go through the same sequence repeatedly. She yawned and gazed down at her hands, picking at her nails as she waited for them to stop.<p>

"Again," Iroh commanded, watching them intently as he snacked on a meat of some sort.

She lifted her gaze back to the three men and observed as Zuko sent two blasts of fire at the guards. He missed his targets and they returned their own blasts. Zuko dodged and back flipped over the guards to land on his feet behind them. Iroh sighed and got to his feet while Kai ran the sequence over again in her head, noticing how Zuko's tenseness was affecting his bending.

"No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh released a controlled plume of fire that burst in front of Zuko harmlessly. "Get it right this time."

Kai could see the frustration on Zuko's face and she knew things were going to sour quickly.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh commanded in a forceful voice.

Zuko growled and blasted one of the guards backwards with a sudden burst of fire.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old now. He's had a century to master all of the elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh sighed and sat down beside Kai once more. She could tell he was growing weary of the argument and he gave her a look that meant he was about to give up and leave it to her.

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck."

Zuko made a sound of frustration, sending a bout of fire at the other guard before storming away. Kai sighed and got to her feet, following after him. Once she caught up, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and fixed her with a glare that made her take a few steps back. Recovering from her surprise, she scowled at him.

"Why are you treating him like this?" she demanded, her hands clenching into fists.

"He doubts me! He thinks I'm naïve and that I haven't found the Avatar."

"You know that's not true. He supports you and he loves you. Why else would he be here?"

"Because you came."

"Zuko, he was coming with you before I told you I was coming."

His jaw clenched and she could tell he was searching for another reason to be angry. Once he was angry, he would fuel the conflict until he won. She knew that was what he was trying to do.

"Then you came because of him," he said in a cold voice.

Disbelief painted itself on Kai's face and she took deliberate steps toward him until she had to look up at him, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"I came because I love you! Don't you ever doubt that," she hissed, poking her finger into his chest. She turned on her heels and walked away, seething from their argument.

* * *

><p>The following morning, an uncomfortable silence had fallen across the ship since the argument the day before. Kai and Zuko had been busily avoiding each other, their tempers ready to explode again at any moment. Kai leaned against the railing, her blue eyes on the horizon. The sunlight was almost harsh as it reflected off of the ice around them and she cringed every time the ship lurched when it collided with small ice chunks. The sound of a fireball shooting up in the distance grabbed her attention and she turned to see a large flare in the sky. That was a Fire Navy distress signal. Curious, she walked to the other edge of the ship, keeping a good distance away from Zuko as he observed it through a telescope.<p>

"The last airbender." His voice caused her glance over, noticing that it wasn't her he was speaking to but a guard beside him. "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my Uncle! Tell him I have found the Avatar…"

She watched as he scanned the shore line for something she couldn't see.

"…as well as his hiding place."

Her eyes widened and she looked out at the shore, searching for what he was looking at, but still unable to see it. If Zuko really had found his target, then nothing would stop him on his quest, not even innocent people. But could she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully that was better. R&R! Action is promised in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I've taken advice under consideration as I continue writing this story. I also enjoyed all of the positive comments :)**

* * *

><p>At sunset, Kai walked into the room Zuko was being suited up in. He scowled, seeing the look of determination on her face and put a hand up.<p>

"Leave us," he ordered the servants. They bowed and left and his jaw clenched as he looked down at her. "What?"

"Leave them alone."

"They're harboring the Avatar! It's their sacrifice."

"Zuko, these are innocent people. You can't harm them simply because they're in your way!"

"Yes, I can."

"I won't let you do this. You aren't a monster."

"Stay out of my way, Kai. I'm trying to get us home. I'm doing this for _us_!"

"No, Zuko, you're doing this for you."

He scowled at her and looked at the door.

"Guards! Take her to her room and make sure she stays there until I return."

Two soldiers entered the room and took Kai by her arms, guiding her toward the door. "This is suicide, Zuko. He's got a century of experience on you. Don't do this!" she begged over her shoulder. The door slammed shut behind her escorts and she pulled roughly from their grip. "Unhand me! I can make my way to my own room," she hissed, storming off to her chambers. She heard the latch lock behind her and she paced the room, her anger keeping her from holding still. He would harm innocent people in order to reach his goal. This wasn't him! This quest to find the Avatar and return home was driving him to do things he would never have done before his banishment. This wasn't her Zuko. The click of the latch pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up as Iroh stepped in, carrying a tray of food.

"Good evening, my dear," he greeted, sitting on the bed and placing the tray beside him. "I brought us something to eat."

She let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed beside him, not hungry in the slightest. Instead, she just poured herself a cup of tea. Iroh glanced at her curiously and she busily blew on the tea to cool it. She loved him dearly, he was like a father to her, but she wasn't in the mood for company and her anger was still boiling just under the surface.

"What is weighing so heavily on your shoulders, my dear?" he asked, and she finally set the tea back on the tray, letting her shoulders slump.

"Iroh, could I confide in you? Well, it's more of a question…"

"Of course," he said as he dug into his rice.

She took a deep breath before continuing, unsure of how he would take this. "How do you do it? You've always taught me kindness, forgiveness, and good. How can you watch as your nephew brings harm to other people?"

Iroh heaved a heavy sigh, similar to her earlier one, and she waited patiently for his answer.

"Kai, our Zuko is filled with good, but he struggles with the darkness his father feeds to him. We can't force him to see our way. He must find his own path and we can only guide him in the right direction. I see great things in the future for both of you. He just needs to find his way first."

She looked down at her hands, mulling his words over. "So…we have to just watch as he makes bad decisions?"

"The lotus blooms eventually," he told her, picking up the now empty tray, courtesy of him. A loud hum filled the ship and he glanced down at her. "I believe they're back."

Kai got to her feet and followed him out the door. A guard moved to stop them, but Iroh just pushed the tray into his hands. "Please take that to the cook and tell him it was delicious."

He led Kai up to the main deck where Zuko was standing in front of a bald kid with strange tattoos and yellow monk clothes who was being held captive by two guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters," he told Iroh, shoving the staff into his arms.

Kai's eyes widened when Zuko said the boy was the Avatar. "Impossible…" she muttered to herself. How was he the last airbender? He could be no older than twelve. The airbenders had been extinct for over a century and the Avatar should be extremely old, not a kid. She watched as the guards took the kid away before walking up to Zuko. Before she could question him, he gave her a rare smile and pulled her close. He must have forgotten how mad they were at each other in his excitement.

"We've done it, Kai. We can go home."

She gave him a weak smile and looked away, worry replacing it. He thought this was his way home. A twelve-year-old kid. But she couldn't be one to argue. After all, he had fought him, so he must be the Avatar. Still, how could he think he could gain his honor back with this? To her, he had never lost it and the unease from before slowly crept back into the pit of her stomach.

They both snapped to attention when a guard came running up from below decks.

"The Avatar has escaped!"

"_What?_" Zuko's hold on Kai tightened painfully and she gasped.

"Zuko!"

He looked down, his expression contorted with fury and he paid no attention to her pain.

"He'll go after his staff. Come on!" He took her hand and ran toward their cabin, where he had told his uncle to put the staff. He stopped in front of the door and turned to look down at her.

"Go find Uncle and stay with him. I'll take care of this."

"Zu-"

"Just go!"

She frowned and started off down the corridor, irritation putting a scowl on her face. Why was he treating her like this? She could take care of herself and she was more than capable of fighting her battles. She was growing tired of his orders. She wasn't some kind of maid to him! She thought about defying his orders for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth it, and entering Iroh's room. She found him asleep and she began to pace the room, not wanting to wake him and trying to block out his snores.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a bald head poked through, glancing around.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile when he spotted Kai, taking off quickly. Kai leapt towards the door and poked her head out into the corridor, glancing right and left. Nobody was within sight until a herd of soldiers came rushing around the corner.

"Which way did he go?"

She merely shrugged and closed a door, a small smile on her lips. At least she could do some good unsupervised. Loud crashing from down the hall caught her attention and she opened the door once again to step out. She could still here the crashing as she started down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Zuko's door. The Avatar burst through the door and moments later, Zuko came barreling after him. She glanced into the room to see that it was completely destroyed. She started off after them, running out on deck to find them fighting on the bridge. She started to run toward them paused when something in the sky caught her eye. Was that a six-legged flying cow? Whatever it was, it was cutting through the air straight toward the ship.

"Appa!" she heard the Avatar shout.

That shook Kai out of her shock and she glanced toward the bridge to see Zuko knock the Avatar into the water. She ran to the edge, searching the water. She fell back as he burst through the water with glowing eyes and water whipping around him. Her eyes widened and she felt Zuko's arms around her just before the Avatar bent a shockwave of water onto the deck. The air escaped her as the water rushed over her, sending her flying overboard and out of Zuko's grasp. She hit the surface hard, knocking the air out of her and her lungs automatically tried to expand, filling them with icy water. She twisted desperately in the water, unable to tell which way was up or which way was down, and black spots were quickly filling her vision. Suddenly, strong arms pulled her up and she broke the surface. She coughed and gasped for the sweet air around her, recovering from her almost drowning. She turned to her savior, discovering it was one of the guards.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice, but she couldn't see his expression through his helmet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she told him, coughing again.

"Good. It's safer if we stay in the water until the enemy leaves."

The enemy? The Avatar was the enemy? Wasn't the Avatar supposed to represent all that was good? Those words just didn't fit into the same sentence and she was thoroughly confused about everything.

She watched the continuing battle and her eyes widened when the Avatar sent an avalanche of ice onto the bow of the ship. A large wave built from the boat and sent Kai under once more. This time, she broke the surface, coughing and spluttering. The guard took her arm and began to swim back toward the ship. They reached a ladder that had been thrown down to them and he urged her to climb up. She hadn't realized how numb she felt until she tried to move. Her muscles protested with sharp pangs as she climbed and she grit her teeth against the pain. She finally reached the edge of the ship and two more guards pulled her over. Zuko was there in moments, encasing her in a warm embrace. She shivered uncontrollably and cuddled closer to his chest, seeking his warmth.

"Dig the ship out and go after them!" she heard him say, his voice distorted slightly with her ear pressed to his chest. He tried to lead her away, but her muscles refused to let her move and with a frustrated huff, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to an empty cabin. He set her on the bed and she began to protest as his warmth was taken from her. He pulled the blankets from the bed and wrapped them around her before pulling her to his chest. Her teeth chattered and she still shivered despite the new warmth.

"Thank you, Uncle," she heard him say and he began to take her warm blankets away from her.

"No!" she protested, grasping for the blankets.

"Kai, stop. You need to change out of these clothes."

He pried her fingers from the blankets and began to pull her clothes off.

"I-I c-can do it," she protested again through chattering teeth, trying to push him away.

"Just let me."

She stopped struggling and soon he had her in warm clothes. He pulled her close again and this time her muscles were more obedient as she clung to him, still shivering. She buried her face in his neck, feeling him flinch against her ice cold skin.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her up. "I tried to grab you but you slipped from my grasp."

"I'm okay," she reassured him, her teeth no longer chattering.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair, his golden eyes hardening in anger. "The Avatar will pay for this."

"Zuko, I'm fi-"

She was cut off by his lips as he kissed her. He broke away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I almost lost you," he whispered in a broken tone. "I'm nothing without you, Kai."

Her blue eyes softened and she gently lifted his face so their gazes met.

"But I'm still here. See?" she pointed out, gently stroking his cheek. He sighed and leaned his cheek into her palm.

"He will still pay."

She sighed, figuring he was now going to hold a grudge. He had grown pretty good at that.

"Let's get some rest and hopefully, the ship will be ready when we wake up."

She nodded against his chest and he pulled her down onto the bed, pulling the covers around them. She curled up into his side, resting her head on his chest as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. A look of worry passed over her features as she stared at the wall. How could she remain loyal to Zuko when everything they were doing felt so wrong? She wanted to be with him but she was growing weary of his rampage across the world to capture the Avatar. Now that he had been found, she feared that the journey was going to get much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this fixed any appetite for action. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews. I'm keeping your guys' suggestions in mind.**

* * *

><p>Kai, Zuko, and Iroh all stood together in a naval yard, looking over the damage done to Zuko's ship. It was much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships in the harbor and by far the worst for wear. The bow of the ship was bent out of shape and rips in the metal could be seen in multiple places.<p>

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk loosing his trail," Zuko demanded.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko turned on him angrily, causing him to step back in surprise.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

All three firebenders turned in surprise at the voice, seeing the approaching figure of a man in his early forties.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko said with distaste.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh," he said with a bow, "great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," Iroh corrected.

"In any case, the Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time," Zhao said, distinctly leaving Kai out of the welcome. "What brings to you to my harbors?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh explained, gesturing toward Zuko's ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao observed. Iroh and Zuko paled at the implied question and Kai sighed inwardly. Was she the only one who planned ahead for these things?

"Yes, we had an unfortunate run in with an iceberg," she smoothly covered. If there was one thing she had learned growing up in the palace, it was how to be a good liar.

"Really? And how did you come to running into an iceberg?" Zhao asked.

Kai barely faltered before quickly adding to her lie. "General Iroh wanted to show Prince Zuko and me the celestial lights."

"Yes. They truly are a beautiful sight," Iroh added for emphasis.

"Sadly, we didn't see them," Kai said, feigning disappointment.

Zhao narrowed his eyes, studying them a moment before speaking. "Well, it seems like quite an excursion just to see some lights in the sky."

"That's what I would think," Zuko muttered and Kai elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He shot her a glare but fell silent and she returned her blue eyes to the commander.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, General Iroh and Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me for a drink?" Zhao proposed, deliberately leaving Kai out again. She bit her cheek to keep herself from saying something rude and clasped her hands tightly behind her back.

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko replied, grabbing Kai's hand and beginning to lead her back toward the ship. Iroh's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," he chastised, turning to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko huffed in frustration and released Kai's hand, glancing down at her. "We'll return later. Mind the ship," he told her before following after Zhao and his uncle.

Kai scowled after him and turned on her heels, starting back toward the tent they had set up near the ship. Mind the ship? What was she, one of his soldiers? Why was he ordering her around like this? She paced angrily in front of the tent, a scowl on his face. Zuko's orders were starting to get on her nerves. And Zhao-gah! He was so infuriating! He barely acknowledged her and she was above him! Or...she was above him before she followed Zuko into his banishment. But how dare he treat her like some insignificant hand maid to the prince! She was raised by the great General Iroh, adopted into the royal family and treated as such in the palace. She knew there were citizens who didn't like her. She intimidated them with her exotic looks and some even feared her, but she still deserved his respect. She muttered angrily to herself, only stopping her internal rant when she noticed a group of armored men approaching the ship. They weren't any of the crew and it sparked her suspicion. She waited for them to board before following them on, hiding behind a barrel and spying as they rounded up the crew into a circle on the deck. "We have orders from Commander Zhao to interrogate you about the activity on this ship," one of the men announced, removing his helmet and fixing the group with a stern glance.

Kai frowned to herself. Zhao was having the ship interrogated? Then he hadn't bought her story.

"What do we have here?" a voice said abruptly from behind her, pulling her up roughly by the arm. She gasped and spun in her captor's grasp to find herself face to face with the ghoulish mask of a soldier. The group turned their attention to the interruption and the soldier pulled her over, roughly pushing her into the circle. A crewman grabbed her before she fell and she shot a glare at the ring leader of the whole operation. He chuckled humorlessly and crossed his arms.

"Now that we have the crew and General Iroh's cursed charity case, let's proceed with this interrogation. Did the prince find anything in the South Pole?"

The crew remained silent and Kai was relieved to see they were loyal to Zuko after two years with him. The lead soldier frowned momentarily before putting an obviously forced smile on.

"Gentlemen, it's a simple yes or no question. We wouldn't want to have to make threats, now would we?"

Still, he was greeted with silence and he grabbed Kai roughly by the arm, trapping her with an arm across her chest to restrain her and a flaming hand close to her neck.

"If the prince and general found out you let their precious jewel come to harm, I'm sure they would do much worse to you than we will. Answer. My. Question."

The crew shifted uncomfortably but their silence remained. They knew Kai could take care of herself.

"Very well th-AH!" he cried out as her head connected with his nose, a loud crack sounding. His grip slackened and she pulled out of his grasp, making a run for the prow of the ship. Before she got too far, two pairs of hands grabbed either arm and she was wrenched forcefully back. The leader had a hand to his bleeding nose and he gave her a look of pure rage.

"You insolent wench!" he growled, moving menacingly toward her. As he prepared to launch a burst of flame at her, she kicked out, sending a blast of white hot fire toward him. He dodged it and looked at her with eyes widened in surprise. Her flame was _white_! How was that even possible?

"Princess Azula isn't the only one who trains hard," she said with a smug smile. The soldier scowled at her but turned away, no longer set on revenge.

"Let's just get back to the interrogation." He angrily grabbed one of the scrawnier crewmen, a menacing look on his face. "I'm not afraid to kill you," he growled.

"H-he found the Avatar!" the man yelped. "But he escaped and ruined the ship."

The soldier gave him a sinister smile and pushed him away. "Good. That's all we needed to know. Thank you for your cooperation," he said in an even voice. He looked to his men and jerked his head toward the docks. "Let's go men. Commander Zhao will be happy with our discovery." He looked to the crew again. "You men should continue repairs on this ship and keep this to yourselves. Wouldn't want anyone to get in an accident," he threatened before leaving.

The soldiers holding Kai pushed her away forcefully, causing her to fall to the deck. She got up and dusted herself off, glaring after them with an angry scowl.

"Well that was fun," she noted with heavy sarcasm. She looked back to the gathered crewmen, her expression changing. "Get back to work. I'll go look for Prince Zuko and General Iroh."

She left the ship and followed the group of soldiers at a safe distance until they entered a tent. She slid into a hiding spot next to the tent, making sure this time she wouldn't be caught.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out at sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go," she heard Zhao say.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko said.

A harsh laugh sounded and Zhao spoke. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

The sound of a chair moving was muffled through the canvas of the tent. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar _before _you."

Another chair moved and Iroh's voice came through. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. You're own father doesn't even want you."

Kai closed her eyes at the cruel words Zhao spoke, wishing she could comfort her prince.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

_If only it were that simple, _she thought to herself.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and disgrace to the Fire Nation."

Kai's fists clenched in anger. How dare he say that! It wasn't his place to tell Zuko the harsh truth and not like this.

"That's not true!"

"You have the scar to prove it."

A cry of anger came from Zuko and she had to force herself to stay hidden.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" She could just imagine Zhao narrowing his eyes in that calculating look she hated.

"An agni kai. At sunset." She sighed at the challenge, wishing not for the first time that he wasn't so rash.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and street rat girlfriend will do."

The sound of footsteps and the swish of the tent flaps signaled Zhao's retreat and she leapt to her feet, wanting to fry him in his tracks. Instead, she walked to the front of the tent and walked right in, much to the surprise of the guards. They moved to stop her, but she held her hands up.

"Just let me in. I'm with them," she said to them and they let her pass. The men imprisoned inside looked up and she gave them a weak smile. She could tell Zuko was seething inwardly and Iroh looked extremely disappointed. She took the few steps she needed to reach Zuko and wrapped her arms around him. He went tense for a moment and then she felt him relax into the hug, burying his face in her hair. She knew Zhao's words had hurt him and all she could offer him was this small comfort.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked in a tone of disbelief.

Zuko pulled away from Kai and gazed down at her with distant eyes that weren't really looking at her. "I will never forget."

* * *

><p>At sunset, the three stood at the edge of a Fire Nation arena. Zuko was crouched before Iroh and Kai, his back to Zhao, who was in the same position on the other side. Kai looked up to the sky, painted in a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues, silently asking the Spirits to help her Zuko.<p>

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons," Iroh said, causing her too look back down at them.

"Come back," she told Zuko, a mixture of worry and fear in her blue eyes.

"I will always come back for you," he said, standing up. "I refuse to let him win."

He turned away from them at the same time as Zhao turned to face him.

"This will be over quickly," the older man said arrogantly.

A gong sounded and both men assumed firebending stances. Zuko fired the first shot, which passed harmlessly to the left of Zhao. He fired another and it did the same thing to the right. He fired several more, all missing except for the last, which Zhao expertly blocked. It was obvious Zuko was growing frustrated as he moved closer to Zhao, unleashing a large blast of fire toward him. Zhao blocked it and then crouched forward, shooting fire at the ground close in front of him.

"Basics Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh coached from the sideline. Kai wrapped her arms around herself nervously.

Zhao fired a multitude of volleys at Zuko, causing him to step back with each he blocked. Zhao sent a large blast forward, knocking Zuko to the ground and sending him skidding in the dirt. Kai gasped, her hands clenching into fists. If only she could help him! Zhao lunged at Zuko, and the young firebender attempted to get up. Instead, he had to roll out of the way. As he got up, he swept Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko leapt forward and sent a blast of fire toward Zhao, forcing him flat on the ground. He took a few more steps, preparing to make the final blow.

"Do it!" Zhao shouted. Zuko released a blast of fire, but not at Zhao. Instead, it made a hole in the ground beside him. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Kai let out a sigh of relief as Zuko began to walk away. Zhao got up with a howl of anger and she saw the attack before it happened. She sprinted toward Zuko, reaching him just in time and pushing him out of the way. She had barely any time to put herself in the right stance as the whip of fire reached her, but she blocked it as best as she could. She cried out as the flames seared her arms, her bending weak from her bad position. Zuko was at her side in moments, inspecting the burns with worried golden eyes. He growled and began to move toward Zhao, but Kai stopped him.

"I'm okay. Don't taint your victory."

He sighed and looked back at where Iroh had pushed Zhao back down into the dirt.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious," Iroh said, turning and walking to the couple. The trio exited through the gate, Zuko's arm around Kai as he gently led her back toward the ship.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" he asked.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite," Iroh replied with a sly smile, increasing his pace to leave the teenagers alone.

Zuko stopped in his tracks, causing Kai to look up at him. She gave him a small smile. "I told you so."

In a better mood, Zuko returned her smile, shaking his head.

"Come on. Let's get you bandaged up," he said, leading her back toward the ship once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow, sorry about the long wait. School just got back in and my week was pretty busy. Anyway, I worked on this when I could and hopefully it was worth the long wait for my impatient readers.**

* * *

><p>Kai looked down at the raw burns on her arms before covering them carefully with bandages. Even though the agni kai had been the day before, she had naively hoped the burns would at least start to heal. It was irritating that everything she did and every movement she made caused a stinging pain. When Zuko had noticed her obvious wincing while playing a game with Iroh, he had forced her to stay in her room while he or one of the servants tended to her and she was growing tired of not doing anything for herself. It's not that she didn't appreciate his intentions; she just wasn't someone to sit around and do nothing. She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the bandages, annoyed with them. A knock on the door signaled a visitor and Zuko walked in with a tray of food. Concern sparked in his golden eyes and he set the tray down, sitting on the bed beside her and tenderly touching the bandages.<p>

"Are you okay? Did you use ointment when you bandaged them again?" he asked.

She elicited a sigh. "Yes. I know how to treat a burn," she said, a little harsher than she had intended.

A frown fell on Zuko's lips and he pulled his hands away, his jaw muscles working. She sighed again and took his hand, her blue eyes softening. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she said, reaching up to gently trace the bottom of his scar. He closed his eyes and turned his face away, pulling his hand from hers. She frowned, pulling her hand back and setting it in her lap. "You know I love you. I'm just restless and I'm taking it out on you."

"I've already lost my honor. You don't have to remind me."

"Zuko, I wasn't trying to-"

"No, just stop."

There was a short stretch of silence before Kai spoke again. "If you ask me, I think it was dishonorable of your father to do this to you."

"Nobody asked you!" he shouted over her, leaping to his feet and leaving. She flinched as the door slammed behind him and she glanced at the tray, guilt washing over her.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Iroh entered the chamber, finding Kai sound asleep. He smiled to himself and walked over, pulling the covers more snugly around her like he used to do when she was a child. The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to turn and he found a very excited Zuko.<p>

"We finally found the Avatar! He's staying on Kyoshi-"

"Shhh!" Iroh motioned toward the sleeping form in the bed. "She's barely been getting any sleep because of those burns."

Zuko scowled. "She probably deserves it."

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh whispered harshly. "The roles would be reversed if she hadn't stepped in. This isn't how you treat someone you love."

"She insulted me! My father would treat her much worse."

"You aren't your father," Iroh said darkly. With that, he walked out, leaving Zuko in shocked silence. He turned to look at the peaceful girl on the bed and his expression softened. No matter how much they fought, he couldn't stay angry at her for too long. With a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb her. He gently combed his fingers through her golden hair, letting the silky strands cascade through them. She inhaled loudly and moved and he recoiled quickly, afraid that he had disturbed her. Her blue eyes opened and it took her a moment to focus on him. She sat up quickly, a defensive look crossing her features.

"What are you doing here?"

He glanced away, suddenly feeling ashamed of his quick temper the other day.

"I wanted to see how you were healing."

"So you thought you would come in while I was sleeping?"

"Actually..." He considered momentarily about telling her that his uncle had been here first, but then realized that might embarrass her. "Yes? I...uh...it doesn't even matter. Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted and you were just moody from being stuck in your room all day."

She frowned at him and he grimaced. That had come out wrong. "Please just forgive me. I miss you."

Hopefully, she knew him well enough to know that he was terrible at expressing his feelings through words and she would just forgive him. He recognized the resigned look in her eyes and knew she was going to give in.

"Okay. And I am sorry about what I said," she finally relented, adding her own apology.

He let out a relieved sigh and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. Her scent wreathed around him, reminding him of how much he missed having her close. She smelled like fire lilies and her skin was soft to the touch as he pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Kai," he whispered against her silky skin. "No matter what."

He pulled back and looked down at her, a half-smile turning up one corner of his lips. She returned his smile and he took her hand, running his finger lightly along the bandages on her arms.

"How are these healing?" he asked, pulling at the end of one and beginning to unravel it.

"Faster. I think I can live without the bandages."

The skin revealed under the bandages was barely healed and a bright pink. At least the wounds wouldn't scar. He didn't want her burdened with such a painful reminder, not like he was, and not by that vile man. He looked up at her, meeting those eyes that always had some sort of emotion toward him, whether it was love or anger.

"I have some good news," he told her. "The Avatar has been spotted on Kyoshi Island. I want you to come with me this time. It'll be harder to capture him there."

Indecision flickered in her eyes and he squeezed her hand gently, wanting her to help him. They would do this together. They would capture the Avatar and return home to have their honor restored and he would take his place on the throne, hopefully with her at his side in the near future.

"I'll come," she finally said and his eyes lit with joy.

"We'll be there soon. Get ready and meet us on deck," he told her, getting to his feet and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He left her to get ready and returned to the top deck.

* * *

><p>Kai stared off at the approaching island, its snow-capped peaks almost foreboding. She glanced over at Zuko, who was speaking with one of his soldiers about how they would approach the raid. Her eyes shifted back to the crescent-shaped island ahead and she strained to see a small figure in the bay.<p>

"The mountains are beautiful, aren't they?"

She jumped at Iroh's voice, having been distracted by whatever that thing or person was in the bay. She looked over at him and he gave her a smile. It faded slightly when he noticed the uncertainty in her eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

She sighed and looked back at the island. "There are going to be innocent people there, aren't there?"

Iroh gave her a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I am glad you are not heartless, my little fire." He pulled his hand away and shifted his brown eyes to the island. "Yes, there will be. But there are choices we make in the moment that define us. You are not a bad person for infiltrating the island if you bring no harm."

"These could be our people. I can replace them with anyone in the Fire Nation in my mind and it makes this feel worse."

Iroh smiled and chuckled to himself. "It is moments like these when I know you will make a great Fire Lady one day," he said, leaving her in a surprised silence to go speak with his nephew. She turned back to the view, but ignored it. Instead, she focused on her hands and thought over his words. He had so much faith in Zuko and her, but she felt like it was misplaced. A small part of her was telling her that no matter how hard he tried, Zuko wasn't going to capture the Avatar. The kid might be young, but he _had_ escaped them once and caused a lot of damage to the ship. No…no. She shouldn't doubt him. He was perfectly capable of this and she would support him, no matter what.

"We're almost ready to go," Zuko said, walking up to her side. She turned to look up at him, noticing the determined look in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to come?"

She nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Let's do this."

He gave her another one of his half-smiles and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "We'll get our revenge on the Avatar once we capture him," he reassured her as he pulled away. He turned to the crew and began to address them over their course of action. She glanced back at the beach until she felt a nudge on her arm.

"Let's go," Zuko said, taking her hand and tugging her to the prow. A few men were already mounted on their war rhinos and her eyes widened at the gargantuan beasts. This was part of the raid? Maybe she should have been paying attention to his address. He led her to the lead rhino and glanced down at her.

"You'll ride with me and then you'll dismount once we reach the village. I want you to infiltrate first and find the Avatar for me," he explained. He helped her mount before pulling himself up in front of her. She hadn't ridden these creatures before and she could feel the leathery skin grazing her ankle. A little concerned about how well she could stay on, she wrapped her arms tightly around Zuko's waist, peeking over his shoulder as the prow was lowered. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance before taking off, leading the soldiers onto the beach and out toward where the village was supposed to be. Kai's hold tightened as they rode, gritting her teeth against the lack of rhythm in the rhino's pace. She was much more used to riding salamander hounds or ostrich horses. They finally reached the determined point outside of the village and the group came to a stop. Zuko turned slightly to look at her, that same determination present in his golden eyes.

"Send a signal when you find him."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sliding off of the rhino and pulling the hood of her cloak up. If anyone saw her golden hair, they would know for sure who she was. The whole world knew of the golden-haired firebender who traveled with the banished prince. She took off down the trail, stopping only when she heard the familiar bustle of a village. She kept her pace casual as she walked in, her face shadowed by the hood. She had been careful to change into gray clothes to help hide her identity and loyalty. No one seemed to notice her as she searched the village for the Avatar. Finally, she found him with a multitude of young girls fawning over him.

"Oh, Aang, your tricks are so amazing!"

"Show us more!"

"Can you do anything else?"

Kai rolled her eyes. So this was Avatar Aang? The boy who had escaped their ship was a big-headed show off. She slipped into an ally and felt the energy of fire dance along her fingertips as she sent one long streak of white flame into the sky. She jogged away from the alleyway and into the marketplace, slowing down to keep from attracting any attention. A group of girls clad in green kimonos with face paint and fans ran by her in the direction of the signal. It was only a few moments before the ground beneath her feet began to shake and she moved more swiftly toward the sound. The herd of war rhinos rumbled into the village, causing the peasants to scream and seek shelter. The market place was clear in moments and Zuko and his soldiers came to a stop in the middle of it.

"Come out and face me, Avatar!" Zuko's voice boomed through the deserted marketplace. Silence reigned for a few heartbeats before the same group of girls Kai had seen earlier appeared. They leapt into action, moving toward the herd of rhinos. Zuko signaled for the soldiers to take care of it and soon they were in the midst of a small battle. Fire flew and fans sliced the air with Kai observing from the shadows of an alleyway. She didn't need to jump into the fight right now. The soldiers were taking care of it. Zuko broke away from the fight, slipping off of his rhino and stepping out into the open.

"Nice try, but these little girls can't save you!"

"I'm over here!" came a boyish voice. Aang appeared a few feet away and Zuko gave chase as he disappeared into the streets. The soldiers still mounted on their rhinos began to rampage the village, setting fire to the buildings as they chased after the girl warriors. Kai watched with a small frown before it was wiped away with the attack of one of the green-clad warriors. She pushed them away easily and turned to face them, falling into a firebending stance. She faltered only for a second when she realized it was a boy behind the make up. That was…different. He leapt toward her with his fans and she easily sidestepped him, sending a small bout of flame in his direction. He skittered out of the way, looking back at her with wide blue eyes. It was obvious he wasn't very skilled. Wait…his face seemed familiar. She stepped back in surprise as he lunged for her, easily knocking his hand away. She thought it better not to use fire and chose to get him out of the way without burns. He tried to jab at her again and she grabbed his wrist, twisting the fan out of his hand and then knocking him back with a swift kick to the stomach. She heard the familiar rumble of a rhino approaching and glanced over briefly to see a small child crying in the middle of the street, the soldier approaching with no sign of slowing down. In her distraction, the boy leapt forward, swiping at her and slicing his fan across her arm. She cried out in surprise before kicking her leg out to wipe his feet out from under him. She took off quickly in the direction of the child, paying no mind to the cut on her arm. The boy called out after her, something about her being a coward, but she ignored him. She reached the child and pulled him into her arms, carrying him to safety just as the rhino barreled past them. She let out a sigh of relief and set the little boy down, scanning him for any injury. He looked up at her with wide eyes of fear and she realized her hood had fallen back in the fight.

"Where's your mother?" she asked hurriedly. She huffed in frustration when he didn't answer her and quickly pulled him to safety behind a shop stall. She crouched down to his eye level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here until the scary men leave, okay?"

He only nodded and she got to her feet, only able to take his word for it. A shadow passed over the marketplace and she looked up, seeing the flying cow creature that had been back at the ship when the Avatar escaped.

"Back to the ship. Don't lose track of them!" she heard Zuko order. He had mounted his rhino again and had stopped near her. She raced up to his side and he reached down to pull her up behind him in one fluid motion. They took off with her barely situated, thundering back toward the ship. When they boarded, the prow rose and they were in pursuit before anybody had even gotten off of the rhinos. Zuko pulled her out onto the deck hurriedly, his golden eyes to the sky.

"We were so close, the coward!"

Kai searched the sky a moment before looking back at the receding island, smoke billowing into the sky. They had done this. That village was probably in ruins because of them. Homes burned down, children abandoned in the streets, buildings torn apart. She may be in the Fire Nation, but she still had a conscience.

"We lost one in the battle, sir," a soldier reported as he walked up to Zuko, causing Kai to pull her gaze from their destruction.

"It doesn't matter right now. All I want is to find the Avatar. Stay on his trail!"

Kai was surprised by Zuko's insensitivity. A man had been killed because of his quest to find the Avatar and he didn't care. The soldier bowed and left and Kai looked up at the banished prince.

"Zuko, are you even going to have a small ceremony for him?"

He looked down at her, his golden eyes hard. She could see it, the indifference, the thirst for revenge and honor.

"I will capture the Avatar and then his sacrifice will be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R! Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up before the weekend is over, but no promises. Enjoy the three day weekend everybody in the U.S.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. My life has been hectic lately, but I managed to pull together something.**

* * *

><p>Kai crawled into bed, collapsing onto the mattress with a tired sigh. She had been training hard to keep herself busy, partially to avoid Zuko. The past few days, something had come over him. He had grown cold and uncaring, driven only by his thirst to capture the Avatar. There had been no sign of Aang in days and Zuko was taking his frustration out on the crew, using them as training dummies or working them harder than they deserved. He hadn't noticed her avoidance of him. She wondered if he even noticed her at all anymore.<p>

The door to the room creaked open and she cracked opened one eye to see it was Zuko, much to her surprise. He had been staying up on decks during the nights, leaving her relieved to be able to continue to avoid him. She closed her eye quickly to hide that she was awake. She rolled onto her other side, trying to appear like it was just in sleep. The bed sagged as Zuko sat on the edge and the shuffle of clothes told her he was getting ready for bed. The mattress creaked slightly as he laid back and a sigh escaped him. She closed her eyes tighter as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"You're terrible at pretending to be a sleep," he said in a teasing tone. She sighed and opened her eyes, turning over to face him. He smiled at her but it slowly faded when she looked away, a frown on her lips. "What? I thought you'd be happy I came down tonight."

She pulled out of his reach, turning her back to him once again. "It's nothing. I am happy."

"Don't lie," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently tugging her back toward him. "What's wrong?"

She sat up, looking down at him. "I just need some space."

"What are you talking about? We've barely said three words to each other in the past few days. Did something happen that I haven't heard about?"

She slid out of bed and walked over to the porthole, looking out at the dark water. "It's not something that happened really. It's just…things have changed since we left the palace."

She heard the bed shift as he moved and she turned around to face him, putting her hands up to keep him back as he approached her. He faltered mid-step and she saw the confusion cross his golden eyes. He moved closer again, until her hands were pressed against his bare chest, gazing down at her intensely. She dropped her hands, glancing away.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, the revelation dawning on him.

"That's not-"

"Don't _lie_ to me. What changed? You've been at my side this whole time and suddenly you've been too busy doing something else," he questioned, reaching up to stroke her cheek. She cringed away and he dropped it, hurt taking over his expression. "What did I do?"

"You've changed," she admitted, looking up at him.

He frowned in confusion. "No I haven't. I'm the same Zuko I was two years ago."

"No you aren't. You've changed," she repeated.

"How?"

She pressed back against the wall at his demand, frowning. "Fine, if you really want to know! You're self-centered, you treat everyone like they're beneath you, you're consumed by this stupid goose chase, and you don't even care about me or your uncle!"

"What are you talking about? None of that is true. This whole mission is so we can all return home. And you know I care about both you and Uncle."

"Do you really, Zuko? Because the way you order him around like a soldier doesn't sound like something a loving nephew would do. And me? You yell at me more than you tell me you love me!"

"That…that's not true!" he said weakly, faltering slightly. "I told you the other day."

"After we made up from a fight," she said bitterly.

"You insulted my father!"

"You're father insulted you!"

A stunned silence fell between them, Zuko surprised by her words and she surprised she had actually said them. It grew uncomfortable and Kai swallowed hard before she tried to step around him.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line."

He reached out and took her arms, pressing her back into the wall to keep her from leaving. He released her and used his fingers to gently guide her chin up until she was looking at him, studying her for a moment before speaking. "I know that you have a hard time accepting it, but I dishonored my father and I deserve this banishment. I can fight my own battles, Kai," he told her gently. "I made you a promise that I would get us home and I'm not going back on my word."

"I know," she replied softly, casting her eyes down as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She was still hesitant to be near him, although he seemed like he was out of the strange mood he had been in lately.

"Please look at me," he pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

She returned her gaze to his to see that the hurt had returned to his expression. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, confusion clouding her thoughts. How could he look so vulnerable now when only days ago he had been so callous? It was like there were two sides to him, one she loved and one she resented. He dropped his hand from her cheek and the air grew colder around her as he moved away.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked with uncertainty.

She opened her eyes to see the hurt still on his face.

"No!" she said quickly. "No," she repeated, her voice softening.

He drew closer, the hurt mixing with confusion in his golden eyes.

"Then what? I don't understand what's going on!"

"I…I don't know. It's…hard for me to explain," she said hesitantly.

"Try. I'm trying to understand."

"I'm conflicted. I've done a lot of thinking the past few days and I don't know what to believe anymore," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

She held his gaze for a moment before glancing away. She didn't know how he would react to her thoughts. "I don't know if what we're doing is right. The Fire Nation has been at war for close to a hundred years and-"

"Don't finish that," he said harshly.

"But-"

"Don't!" he snarled, slamming his fist into the wall. She flinched and his eyes burned with rage. "Don't _ever_ let me here you doubt my family or our nation again. You keep this to yourself. You will never speak of this again to anyone." He stormed out of the cabin, leaving her alone. Her breath came in broken gasps and she put a hand to her mouth to quiet her sobs as she slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. Tears welled in her blue eyes and she buried her face in her knees. How had everything come to this? He said he would try to understand but he hadn't even let her finish. And his eyes. He had never looked at her like that. His strike on the wall could've been a slap in the face if she had pushed him further. What was happening to him? Why was she beginning to think she couldn't trust him anymore? Why was chasing the Avatar tearing them apart?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one is so short, but I was trying to update while I could in case there's another long wait. I'll try to get another chapter up soon now that things have slowed down. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have a much longer chapter for everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful summer day at the palace and Kai and Zuko were playing out in the courtyard together, small sparks of fire coming from them as they chased each other around the turtle duck pond. A young man emerged from a doorway and paused at the edge of the yard, watching the two giggling together with a small smile on his lips. After a moment, Kai stopped in her pursuit of Zuko, noticing him.<em>

"_Lu Ten!" she said happily, running over to him. "Do you want to play with us?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't today. Father and I are about to leave for Ba Sing Se."_

_Kai crossed her arms, a pout forming on her lips. "I want to go too!"_

_Lu Ten chuckled, scooping her up into his arms. "Sorry, no little girls allowed. Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa will take good care of you while we're gone."_

"_Can I go?" Zuko asked. "I've never been to the Earth Kingdom before."_

"_You have to stay here and make sure this one stays out of trouble," Lu Ten said, indicating Kai._

"_I'm not going to get in trouble," she protested._

"_I know. Because Zuko's going to make sure you stay out of it. Now can I have a hug before I go?"_

_Kai grinned and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "How long are you going to be gone?"_

"_A while," he answered vaguely, setting her back on the ground._

"_Will you bring me something back?" she asked._

"_Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see when I return." He turned and looked down at his cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."_

_Zuko nodded dutifully and looked up as Iroh walked over._

"_Are you ready, Lu Ten?" the older man asked._

"_Yes father. I was just saying good bye to these two."_

_Iroh nodded and looked down at the children, a warm smile on his lips as he crouched down in front of Kai. "I'll miss both of you while we're away, but I promise to write."_

_Kai smiled and hugged him, used to Iroh being gone for long periods of time. It was only strange to have Lu Ten leave since it was his first time going away. Iroh released her and got to his feet._

"_We best be going now. The ship is ready in the harbor."_

_Lu Ten nodded and they both returned to the palace, leaving Kai and Zuko to return to their game._

* * *

><p>Kai woke up with a heartache that she hadn't felt in a long time. She missed Lu Ten greatly and it always left her feeling lonely when she had a dream about him. He was like a brother to her and they had been close even though there was such a large age difference between them and she had been so young when he left. She sat up and slid her hand under her pillow, pulling out a small, red silk drawstring bag. She pulled it open and gently took out the silver comb from inside, running her fingers along the cold metal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was another beautiful day at the palace as Zuko and Kai, both a little older than when Iroh and Lu Ten had left, sat by the turtle duck pond, dipping their feet into the water.<em>

"_I'm bored," Zuko complained, falling back onto the lush grass with a soft thud._

"_Well, what do you want to do?" Kai asked, looking down at him. He shrugged and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as his mother approached, tears on her cheeks._

"_Iroh has lost his son," she announced woefully. "Lu Ten did not survive the battle."_

_Silence fell over the two and Kai's blue eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"_

_Ursa knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry darling."_

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later, Iroh returned home to the palace. Kai greeted him at the front door and she fell into his open arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. He squeezed her comfortingly, his own tears welling in his sad brown eyes. After a long moment, he pulled back, looking down at her with a small smile.<em>

"_You've grown since I've been gone," he said. She nodded, but was too overwhelmed with grief to speak. Iroh knelt beside her and pulled out a small pouch. "He was going to give this to you when we returned." He folded the small gift into her hands and got to his feet, leaving her alone to open it. She pulled the leather flap back and pulled out the silver comb, fresh tears dripping down her cheeks. He had remembered even though it had been a few years. She tucked the precious gift back into the pouch and trudged back inside. It seemed like everyone she loved was leaving her. Ursa had gone missing and Lu Ten was dead. She had only had Zuko while Iroh was away. Prince Ozai…no, now Fire Lord Ozai didn't want anything to do with her and she and Azula had never gotten along. She sighed and held the pouch close to her, wishing she hadn't lost the man she considered her brother and that the only mother figure in her life would return._

* * *

><p>She reached up to wipe a tear away at the memory. She put the gift back carefully and dried her eyes, leaving the cabin to clear her head on deck. Stepping out into the sunlight, the ocean breeze stirred her golden hair and she was glad they had left the freezing winds of the south. For days, Zuko had been tracking the Avatar and had been hot on the trail. Kai had been growing nervous as they neared the Fire Nation, wondering why the Avatar would want to go there when they were his enemy. Now, as she looked around, there seemed to be a lot of tension and excitement on deck.<p>

"Zuko spotted the Avatar earlier this morning," Iroh said from behind her. She turned around, confusion in her blue eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

He chuckled and looked up at the sky where the sun was high above them. "Later than usual."

Strange, she didn't usually sleep through the day. "How close are we?" she asked.

"We've been spotting him off and on all day. He's heading toward the Fire Nation and it's making me nervous," he admitted.

She nodded. "Is there something there that would give him reason to go?"

"I can only think of Avatar Roku's temple. But he isn't safe there. It's a foolish decision. And it's ridiculous that we are chasing him into danger when we are unwanted there."

"It's not ridiculous. We'll catch him once he lands," Zuko growled, walking up to them.

Kai tensed and looked away, unable to meet his eyes after the incident a couple nights before. Things hadn't gotten better between them and she found herself trying to stay out of his way the majority of the time. It was hard to feel so uncomfortable around him when she had known him her whole life, but she didn't know what he thought of her after she had tried to tell him about her conflicted feelings.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters? Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?"

Kai was taken aback by how angry Iroh was at Zuko but the prince seemed unfazed. "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home," he replied with confidence.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

Zuko turned away and pulled out his telescope, searching the sky and ignoring Iroh. "There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

He turned and left them, disappearing below decks. Kai looked at Iroh and was surprised to see sympathy in his brown eyes. "What?"

"I wish you two would get along."

She glanced away, biting her cheek. "I-"

He held up a hand to cut her off. "Try to talk to him. Talk him out of this madness. It doesn't matter what you've done, he will always forgive you."

She looked back at him, holding his gaze for a moment before turning away and walking in the direction Zuko had gone. She found him ordering a handful of soldiers to bring the catapults on deck. She hesitated, unsure of whether she should approach him or not. He turned and saw her, quickly turning on his heels and starting off down the hall.

"Zuko, wait!" she called, starting after him. He paused, seeming to hesitate before turning to face her.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"I…" She paused, fishing for the right words. "I'm sorry," she finally said, unable to come up with anything more eloquent.

"Is that all?" he asked and she scowled at his pompous tone.

"Would you like me to grovel at your feet like an obedient servant?" she snapped.

"Being a servant requires loyalty."

"I never said I was disloyal to you!"

"You don't say a lot of things but you seem to think them."

"Do I really deserve this? I was trying to confide in you because you said you would listen. Why do I even have to be sorry about that? You're supposed to support me, not treat me like one of your maids."

"I was going to listen until you started speaking like a traitor."

"I barely said anything!"

"You were doubting our mission, our nation, my family! How am I supposed to listen to that? How can I hear you speak of treason and-"

"I said nothing about treason! You don't know what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say, Kai?"

"I was going to tell you we should give up on trying to get back home and just settle down somewhere else!" she lied. She knew she wasn't going to be able to tell him what she was truly feeling, but she was tired of this argument. They were just going in circles and it would stay that way unless somebody broke the cycle.

He opened his mouth to respond but it fell closed. He hadn't been expecting that. Suddenly, he stepped forward and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in an unexpected kiss. She melted into him, resting her hands on his chest as he cupped her face. He broke away, breathing hard.

"I didn't know," he told her. She blinked and looked down, hiding the uncertainty in her eyes. She had lied to fix things and it had worked, but how long could she go on feeling so confused about everything? He gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at him once more. "I can't stop. Not when we're this close." He leaned down and pressed another short kiss to her lips before pulling away and returning to the upper deck.

She frowned, staring at the wall. He had been angry moments ago and suddenly everything was better after days of not talking. All because she had told him what he wanted to hear. Things were starting to grow steadily more complicated and she was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to fix it easily. She walked back up on deck to see that Zuko was readying to launch the catapult. Wait, already? She had been sent down to stop him from this suicide mission and had failed.

"Fire!"

The catapult launched the ball of flame at the flying creature. There was a silence over the ship as they watched the projectile, hoping for it to hit its target. At the last moment, the beast swerved out of the way and Zuko grunted in frustration. He stopped, though, when he looked off at the horizon. Kai followed his gaze and her eyes widened at the line of ships nearing.

"A blockade!" one of the men said.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you," Iroh suggested. Zuko glared at him and then shifted his eyes to the Avatar.

"He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko," Iroh pleaded. "If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

"Zuko…" Kai said, stepping toward him, her blue eyes begging him to turn back. He turned away, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry." He looked to the helmsman. "Run the blockade!"

Kai frowned, anger replacing the pleading look in her eyes. "You've put everyone else on the ship at risk!"

"I have no choice! The Avatar is mine and I _will_ capture him, whatever it takes."

"Sir, the blockade is launching an attack," a soldier said in disbelief.

"What?"

Zuko and Kai both turned to see a line of fire balls launched from the ships in the blockade. They disappeared into the clouds, but there trajectory was sure to send them toward their ship. Kai turned on Zuko, her anger growing. "You've doomed us all!"

"We'll be fine. If we keep going this speed, they'll miss us."

The flames reappeared from the cloud cover, this time much closer and heading straight for the ship. A couple hit the water around them, causing it to rock violently from the waves. Everyone clung onto the railing as the rest whizzed by. One struck the back of the ship, shaking the whole vessel. After the rain of fire ended, Zuko looked to Kai.

"See, we're fine."

"Sir, we need to stop and make repairs," an engineer said, coming up from below decks.

"Do not stop this ship! Follow the Avatar."

Kai glared at him. "The blockade is still there."

"We'll make it," Zuko said confidently, fixing his gaze on the blockade as they neared it.

The air grew tense as they drew closer and the crew was surprised when they were allowed passage. As they passed one of the ships, Kai spotted Zhao, a frown forming on her lips. "Why are they letting us pass?"

"He's going to follow us."

"Did you plan this with him?" one of the men asked.

"No, he wants to get the Avatar before I do. But he's sadly mistaken if he thinks he can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully, that was some of the background you guys have been asking for. Don't worry, there are more flashbacks in the future.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow, sorry it's been so long. My life has been insanely hectic and I haven't had any time to write. I apologize and hope the wait won't be as long next time.**

* * *

><p>Zuko turned to the nearest soldier. "Ready my personal ship," he ordered. Kai frowned at the implication. What was he going to do with that? She stepped forward, her anger still simmering from the situation he had put them in.<p>

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"After the Avatar."

"I'm coming with you," she told him. He opened his mouth to argue but the determined look on her face must have told him she was going one way or another. He only nodded and then turned to his Uncle.

"Keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as cover."

Iroh frowned and stroked his beard, concern and frustration in his brown eyes. Kai could tell he didn't like it but he would do as the young prince instructed. Zuko motioned for Kai to follow him and they walked to the prow where the smaller ship waited beside it. The soldiers lowered a ladder and they descended onto the waiting vessel. Once on it, the smaller boat moved into the smoke from the damage done by Zhao's attack, giving them complete cover. They followed the trail for a few minutes before veering off, leaving the ship and Zhao's fleet behind.

* * *

><p>After an hour of cutting through the waves and no sign of Zhao following them, the smaller ship neared the crescent shaped island of the Fire Sages. Kai and Zuko were deposited on a beach hidden from the view of the Fire Temple. Zuko studied the imposing architecture from their location and Kai could only assume he was forming a plan.<p>

"The Avatar is probably here already. We need to sneak in through the back and without being seen. We don't know if anyone will try to capture us."

"Let's just go," Kai said shortly and started into the lush foliage native to the Fire Nation, pushing a broad leaf aside. Zuko paused in surprise before rushing after her.

"We can't just blunder through this blindly. We need a plan," he told her once he caught up.

"We have one. Sneak in through the back, grab the Avatar, and get out. Then you can take him back to your father and everything will be fine," she said bitterly, pushing her way through the branches and vines.

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not what you want?" Zuko retorted with heavy sarcasm. She didn't answer him and he stopped, a frown on his lips. "Why are you being like-"

"Shh."

"What! Don't-"

"Shhh!" She had stopped her trek to turn and fix him with a glare before pointing through the leaves at a small courtyard at the back of the temple. Two sages were strolling along, oblivious to the teenagers crouching in the bushes. Their voices were carried on the wind but no words could be made out.

"Wait for me to get to the other side and then set off a flare or something," she whispered to him before creeping silently through the outskirts of the courtyard. She reached the edge and glanced back at where Zuko was. Just as she had instructed, he sent a fire ball into the air.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but let's go look."

The voices faded as the sages moved away and moments later she could hear the sound of someone approaching her from the bushes. She turned to find Zuko moving quietly to her side.

"What next?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Am I really the brains in this?"

He shrugged and she turned away, studying their position. The sages had all but disappeared. "Keep to the shadows," she warned before creeping out of their hiding place and pulling her hood up to keep the sun from reflecting off her golden hair. She moved silently along the edge of the temple until she reached an alcove that dipped into a hallway. Sliding up against the wall, she waited for Zuko to catch up. She silently pointed to a door down the hall and he nodded. They moved stealthily along the wall, alert to any sounds coming close to them. They reached the door and paused, straining to hear if anything was on the other side. She looked to Zuko and he dipped his head toward the handle, telling her it was probably safe. She slowly turned it and winced as the heavy door creaked on its hinges. Poking her head in, her blue eyes scanned the empty corridor and she silently slid through the cracked door, pressing up against the wall once she was through. They made there way along the corridor without trouble and Kai wondered where everyone was. As if in answer to her thought, a loud explosion echoed through the ancient temple, causing the firebenders to jump in surprise. It had come from just down the corridor.

"What in the name of Agni was that?" Zuko whispered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's the Avatar."

"Let's keep going then," he commanded, a renewed determination in his tone. They continued in the direction of the explosion until they reached an archway leading into a room. They pressed against a wide column and Kai tried to make sense of the voices coming from the room.

"How did he get in?"

"Look at the scorch marks."

"He's inside. Open the door!"

Kai easily recognized the sound of fire and then a strange clicking noise echoed through the room. A distinct creak signaled a door opening.

"He's not there!"

"It's just the Avatar's lemur-agh!"

Kai turned to shoot a confused glance at Zuko and was surprised to see him behind the column adjacent to hers and holding a struggling Avatar.

"Now, Aang!" a boy's voice yelled.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" a girl cried this time.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko said firmly, stepping out from his hiding place while holding Aang's hands behind his back. A few surprised gasps came from the sages and Kai stepped from behind the column to assess what was going on. Two sages had a dark-skinned girl and a similar looking boy restrained while another had one of their own men bound. They all looked to be in shock at the sight of the banished prince.

"Don't just stand there. Tie them up!"

The sages seemed to come to their senses at his words and they began to chain their prisoners to a column.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" Zuko commanded. A few sages shuffled toward the door and he began pushing the Avatar towards the exit. Suddenly, Aang twisted away and kicked at Zuko, startling him into letting go and sending him tumbling down a set of stairs.

"Zuko!" Kai gasped and ran to the prince, paying no mind as the Avatar lunged for the closing doors. She knelt beside him with concerned blue eyes but he pushed her away, fury contorting his features.

"Don't touch me! Get him!" He yelled at her. She jumped back in surprise at his outburst and then looked to where the Avatar had just managed to slip into the room. The doors slammed closed with a thundering finality and Zuko scrambled to his feet, reaching the closed door and banging on it with his fist. A bright light flooded from underneath the door and he stepped back letting out an angry growl.

"Open it!"

The sages assumed firebending stances and sent five blasts of fire at the special lock. The door remained shut and Zuko whirled on them. "Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku does not want us inside," one of the sages answered.

"I don't give a damn about what a dead Avatar wants. Bring me the traitor!"

The sages moved to untie the traitor and bound his hands before pushing him to his knees in front of Zuko. Kai moved to the prince's side and placed a gentle hand on his arm. She felt him just barely flinch under her touch and he moved away to glare down at the sage on his knees.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" he demanded.

"Because it was once the sage's duty. It is still our duty," the man replied defiantly.

Zuko opened his mouth to berate the man but the sound of clapping broke the tension in the air and caused every one to turn around. Commander Zhao approached with his troops, a smug look on his face.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance," he said snidely. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao," the sages said in unison, bowing.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased. And I'm sure he'd like your pet too."

Two soldiers moved forward and grabbed Zuko and Kai, yanking her hood off in the process.

"You're too late, Zhao," Zuko growled. "The Avatar's inside and the door is sealed."

"No matter. He will come out soon enough."

* * *

><p>A little while later, Kai glanced over at Zuko, her blue eyes searching his face. They had been tied to their own column and she watched as his jaw worked while his golden eyes analyzed the situation.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He was silent for a moment before tearing his eyes away from Zhao's assembled troops to meet her gaze. "For what?"

"For letting him escape," she cast her eyes away, knowing he would be angry. She didn't understand why he would have rather she left him possibly in pain and chase after the Avatar, but his obsession seemed to leave her confused more and more lately. It made her angry he had yelled at her like that but she might as well try to fix things between them while they could. She knew they were going to be Zhao's prisoners now and the likeliness of escape seemed slim.

"It's not your fault," he said, surprising her. "I was just caught up in the moment."

She felt his fingers barely brush hers and she returned her gaze to his. Their chains allowed for barely any movement but he had managed to get his hand just far enough to where he could touch her. "I'm gonna get us out of this," he reassured her.

"Ready!"

Zhao's words caused them to look away from each other and they watched as the troops fell into firebending poses aimed at the doors. They began to slowly open and a strange fog poured out from within. Kai strained to see and she just barely caught a glimpse of two glowing eyes.

"Fire!"

"Aang no!" The dark-skinned girl's words could barely be heard above the sound of fire erupting into the doorway.

The fire began to well at the entrance and Kai's eyes widened as it was manipulated into a ball. It split open and from the center emerged Avatar Roku with glowing eyes. The soldiers ceased fire and a few stepped back in awe and fear.

"Avatar Roku!" The traitorous sage's voice cut through the air.

The ethereal man drew the ball of fire towards him and then sent it outward, causing a blast of heat to roar through the chamber. The chains fell away from Zuko and Kai and they looked at each other in shock as the metal melted at their feet. Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the corridor they had entered through. They didn't speak as they ran from the chamber still roaring with fire and the power of the former Avatar. They made it outside and the foliage slowed their escape down, as if it wanted to keep them there to die. In a hurry, Kai sent a blast of white fire into the air, signaling the ship to return and pick them up. They scrambled through vines and tropical plants before finally reaching the beach. Zuko stopped to glance behind them and his eyes widened with fear.

"Go!" he shouted urgently and pushed her toward the beach where the ship was waiting just off shore. She glanced over her shoulder to see the volcano erupting behind them. Lava was flying through the air, staining the darkening sky red and setting the forest on fire. With renewed energy of pure adrenaline and fear, Kai reached the shore and waded through the water as fast as she could. Zuko was behind her, trying to urge her on faster. Large splashes and loud sizzles filled the ocean as magma rained into the water around them. They struggled to swim toward the ship, fear driving them to its side where crewmen lowered a ladder.

"Hurry!" they shouted and Kai and Zuko climbed as fast as they could. As soon as they were both on deck, the ship took off, leaving the flaming island behind. Panting and soaking wet, Zuko pulled Kai into a relieved hug.

"We made it. We're okay," he reassured her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it was worth the wait. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here I am with another chapter! Thankfully, you guys didn't have to wait too long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kai closed her eyes as Zuko ran his fingers gently through her hair, a small sigh escaping her. It had been a few days since the incident at the island and now the young couple was lying in their bed, resting after a long day at sea. Kai traced her fingers in small shapes on Zuko's shirt, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart beneath her ear as they lay in a comfortable silence. The only sound filling the room was the soft lapping of the waves against the side of the ship.<p>

"You okay?" Zuko whispered in a voice that sounded loud in the quiet of the room.

"Mhmm…" Kai hummed in response, opening her eyes and tilting her head back slightly to look up at him. His golden eyes searched her face for a moment before she shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. His movement was a little stiff as he wrapped his arm tighter around her and she studied his profile before lacing her fingers with his and looking down at his arm, her eyes sweeping over the fading bruises on his pale skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, returning her blue eyes to his.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, just a little sore."

Kai ran her thumb over his hand, chewing thoughtfully on her lip. "Zuko," she said after a moment, waiting for him to look at her before continuing. "We could have died."

He looked away and silence fell between them again for a few heart beats. "I know." His voice was barely audible when he spoke and she sat up to get a better look at his expression. He was staring at the wall with eyes hard with an emotion she couldn't place. He briefly glanced at her before rolling onto his side, his back to her. She sighed and cuddled up against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. She tried to keep her expression neutral although her blue eyes filled with concern.

"This is a fool's chase if our lives are at risk," she said gently, trying not to set him off.

"My honor is at risk," he retorted.

A frown settled on her lips. "Are you willing to risk my life to gain something you haven't lost?"

"Just go to sleep," he said sharply.

"I'm-"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

She sighed in frustration and pulled away from him, turning onto her side so her back was to him. She stared at the wall as her mind refused to let her sleep. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on something else. She listened to Zuko's breathing, but she couldn't hear his soft snoring, which meant he was still awake. She snuggled deeper into the pillow, trying to sleep as an uncomfortable silence took over the room. After what seemed like hours of struggling to fall asleep but what could only have been minutes, the sheets rustled and she felt Zuko's arms move around her. His warm lips pressed against her neck and his breath whispered across her ear.

"I will never let anything hurt you."

She shifted in his arms so she was facing him and buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in his familiarity before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The bustle of the market place was a nice change after so many days trapped on the ship. Iroh was like a child as he scurried from stall to stall, looking over the merchandise and picking out different things. Kai followed along, her eyes also studying different things, although she didn't buy anything. Zuko was sullen as he trailed behind them, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Iroh stopped in the middle of the path, turning to face the teenagers.<p>

"I've checked all of the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace," he said, although he didn't sound too disappointed about his failed search.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko shouted in exasperation.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you're looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a bargain," Iroh said pleasantly. A few soldiers walked by, laden with the things Iroh had bought. Zuko huffed in frustration and Kai giggled.

"Lighten up. We haven't been off that ship for days," she told him, a lighthearted smile on her lips as she took his hand and began to pull him along after Iroh. The older man led them onto a ship laden with goods and Kai instantly grew wary as she noticed the sketchy looking men on board. She kept close to Zuko as Iroh sifted through the items, her blue eyes scanning their surroundings. It had to be a pirate ship, what with the poorly groomed men and surplus of treasures being pawned off. She caught one of the men watching her intently and Zuko nudged her along, shooting the man a dirty look.

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," someone said in a hushed tone near by and Zuko tensed beside her. He led her over to the two men in a discussion, his expression growing serious.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" he asked, his grip on Kai's hand tightening in excitement. They had lost the Avatar's trail after escaping the island and Kai knew Zuko had begun to think the boy had managed to get away.

"What's it t' ya if he did?" the pirate asked, eyeing Zuko.

"I can help you obtain whatever it is you want."

The pirates looked at each other, their faces breaking into toothless grins.

"Uncle, Kai, I believe we have a heading."

* * *

><p>The cutter craft moved smoothly on top of the water alongside the pirate ship as they followed the river away from the marketplace. Kai stood beside Zuko as he and the pirate captain conversed. She was uneasy about teaming up with a bunch of filthy pirates in their search, especially with the way they kept eyeing her like she was a piece of rare meat.<p>

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the captain asked. Kai rolled her eyes at the idiot statement, her hands holding on tightly to the edge of the boat.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko asked.

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on water."

Kai looked up at the dark, star-filled sky, her eyes flitting repeatedly to the man sitting near her. She kept feeling his eyes on her and it was making her uneasy, especially when Zuko wasn't paying attention. Not that she couldn't protect herself. It was unnerving to any woman to have a filthy scoundrel watch them like that. The man caught her glance and gave her a grin, causing her to quickly avert her eyes.

The sounds of a girl's voice echoing across the water caught everyone's attention and they fell quiet as she ranted at the water. The voice sounded familiar to Kai, although she couldn't quite place it. Zuko gave a signal and the cutter craft slid onto the beach, making a loud grinding noise as the pebbles scraped against the metal. A few pirates slid stealthily into the darkness, Zuko with them, leaving Kai alone with one man to watch the boat. A tanned face poked through the bushes to investigate and Kai recognized the girl from the Fire Temple. That was why her voice was so familiar. The girl's blue eyes widened in surprise and she turned to run. Kai could hear struggling and then Zuko's cold voice echoed across the water.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

Kai glanced at the pirate left on the boat with her and tried to keep a steady expression when she met his hungry gaze. "Mind the boat," she ordered before hopping out and reaching Zuko where he was tying the girl to a tree.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," he was saying as she walked up.

"Go jump in the river!"

Kai suppressed a smile at the defiant words, secretly admiring the girl's bravery in her situation.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost," he negotiated, pulling out a necklace from his pocket.

"My mother's necklace! Where did you get that?" Kai glanced at Zuko curiously, wondering the same thing.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Now tell me where he is!"

"No!"

Kai looked at the girl with pity, a slight frown on her lips. She was so loyal to the Avatar that she was risking her life by angering the prince of the Fire Nation. Aang must be truly important to her if she would go this far. Was he that important to everyone on the opposing side of the war?

"Enough of this necklace garbage. Ya promised the scroll!" the captain interrupted, stepping forward.

Zuko scowled and pulled out the scroll. Flames danced in his hands as he held it over them, a dangerous gleam in his golden eyes. "I wonder how much money this is worth..."

The pirates gathered in the clearing let out a collective gasp.

"A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine," the captain said reluctantly and Zuko put out the flames. The pirates dispersed, leaving the firebenders alone with their prisoner. Kai looked up at Zuko as he stepped forward, handing her the scroll.

"Take care of this for me," he said, folding it into her hands. She nodded and he walked past her, calling out for his Uncle as he moved toward the boat.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kai turned towards the girl, her eyes widening in surprise at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong."

Kai glanced around, unease filling her at the question.

"Because the Avatar is a threat to our nation," she answered automatically, looking back at the girl.

"Is that what they tell you? What are you anyway? Some kind of concubine?"

Kai scowled at the question. "No! I'm…" She trailed off, at a loss for words. What was she? It had never really occurred to her where she stood in this. What was she to everyone? She knew she was like a daughter to Iroh, but the royal family didn't adopt anyone or it might taint their pure lines. Zuko said he loved her but she felt it slowly slipping away between them as they continued on this journey. What was she to them?

"I'm a companion, I guess," she finally answered, although she was unsure if that was true or not.

"Are you sure about that? Shouldn't you know where you stand?"

"I do!" she said with a scowl.

The girl was quiet for a moment as she studied Kai. "Are you a bender?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know this isn't the most ideal time to ask this, but Aang needs a firebending teacher. You don't seem like you fit in here. You should join us! You'll have a place in our little group and you can help save the world."

Kai was taken aback by the proposal and she struggled to find words. The girl was trying to convince her to join the Avatar and go against her own nation. To go against Zuko. She glanced away, her mind reeling. That would be the highest form of treason but…the girl was right. Kai had no place on the ship or in the palace. She was just there, a mere companion to Zuko. He didn't listen to her and their relationship was beginning to fall apart at the seams as it was.

"We have him!" a voice exclaimed, breaking into her thoughts and cutting off anymore conversation with the girl. Two men walked into the clearing, dragging two nets behind them. In one was the Avatar and in the other was the boy from the temple.

Zuko appeared through the bushes, a thin smile spreading on his lips as he approached the captured Avatar with Iroh trailing behind him. "Nice work."

"Aang, this is all my fault," the girl said.

"No, Katara, it isn't," the Avatar replied.

"Yeah…it kind of is…" Iroh cut in. Zuko shot him a look and he fell silent.

"Ya have the boy, now give us the scroll," the captain said.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" the other boy cut in, his voice filled with shock.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other," Zuko growled, glaring at the boy.

"Yer friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked, ignoring Zuko.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll," the boy replied as he shook off his netting and stood up.  
><strong>"<strong>Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko hissed.

"Yeah, Sokka, you should shut your mouth," Aang said from his stand point still on the ground.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!" Sokka continued. Zuko's fists clenched in anger and Kai frowned at how quickly things were turning out of their favor.

"Keep the scroll! Give us the Avatar back. My men caught 'im fair and square," the captain ordered.

"No. We have what we both want. Let's go Kai," Zuko retorted, grabbing Aang by the arm and pulling him out of his net. The captain stepped forward and grabbed Kai roughly, putting a knife to her throat. She gasped in surprise at the sudden feel of cold metal on the vulnerable flesh of her neck.

"Give me the Avatar," the captain growled. "Or yer girlfriend loses 'er head."

Zuko froze in place, his eyes locking with hers for a moment before he slowly lifted his gaze to the captain. "Let her go," he said darkly.

A malicious grin spread on the captain's face and Kai gasped in pain as the knife began to cut into her skin only a fraction of an inch. She could feel the sting of the weapon as it drew blood, making a red line along her throat. She whimpered softly in pain, unable to hold back the fear for her life that suddenly filled her.

Zuko's gaze flickered with panic momentarily before he looked away, his golden eyes landing on the Avatar he was holding prisoner. They returned to her and she could see him weighing his options. Was he really contemplating letting her die so he could return home with the Avatar? Was his honor that important to him? What about all those sweet words he had whispered to her? He had told her he would always come back for her, that he would never let her get hurt, yet here he was contemplating between letting her die and keeping the Avatar or losing him.

"I'm runnin' out of patience," the captain threatened and Kai couldn't help crying out as the knife sliced a fraction of an inch deeper and blood began to slowly drip down her neck.

"Zuko!" Iroh hissed in disbelief.

"Okay, let her go!" the prince relented, pushing the Avatar into the arms of one of the pirates. The captain removed the knife and pushed Kai onto her knees in front of Zuko. They laughed and took their prisoners away, leaving only the firebenders in the clearing. He crouched beside her as she covered her bleeding throat, resting a hand on her back. She angrily shoved his hand away and got to her feet, falling into Iroh's arms as sobs escaped her. He had almost let her die. He had to _think_ about whether her life was more valuable than the Avatar.

"Kai, you don't understand-"

He was cut off by a sharp look from Iroh, who was clearly disappointed in his nephew. The older man began to slowly lead her back to the cutter craft, leaving Zuko on his knees in the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I surprised myself with Zuko in this one. He's starting to lose his grip on everything with how desperate he is with this chase. I always felt like the show wasn't showing how affected he was by his need to capture the Avatar(for obvious reasons with ratings and such), so he's definitely going to be a little darker in this. Give me your feedback on whether you're liking this Zuko or not.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I have a very short chapter for you, but it's worth reading :)**

* * *

><p>"You are a fool! Life is more important than the Avatar!"<p>

"You don't understand, Uncle! I-"

"You put my only family in danger! What does that make you, Zuko? That's something your father would do!"

"Why is it so bad if he would do that? My father is a strong leader and does what he needs for his nation!"

"You are naïve, nephew! You have no idea what my brother would do-"

"You're just jealous that he got the crown instead of you!"

Silence fell between the two and Kai strained to hear what Iroh said next as it came muffled through the wall.

"You are blinded by your naivety. I love you more than your father has ever cared to show and you cannot see it through the screen you have put up around yourself."

A door slammed and she sighed, slumping back against the wall as footsteps faded down the hallway in the other direction. Her fingers went to the gauze covering the wound on her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears back. The cut would scar, leaving a reminder of Zuko's betrayal to mar her skin forever. How could he do that to her? It caused her heart to break even more every time she asked herself the same question, and it seemed like a mantra that repeated over and over in her mind. _How could he do this to me? If Iroh hadn't said anything, would he have let me die? Am I worth anything to him? Does he even really love me?_

A door down the hall opened and she didn't realize someone was coming her way until Zuko rounded the corner she was hiding behind. She pressed back against the wall, praying to Agni he would walk by without noticing her. Of course, the goddess must not have been listening to her because Zuko stopped as soon as he turned the corner.

"Kai…"

She pushed off the wall and brushed past him, making her way down the hall at a quick walk without meeting his eyes.

"Kai, please! We need to talk. I need to ex-"

His voice was cut off as she slid into her room and shut the door with a firm thud. She leaned back against it and let her blue eyes wander to the ceiling.

"Kai, you don't understand!" His voice was filled with agony and she closed her eyes, feeling an unwanted tear trickle down her cheek.

"I-I thought he would let you go. I thought he was bluffing. I thought if I let him think you didn't matter then he would let you go. Please…please open the door." He fell silent and she heard him take in a shaky breath. "I need you. Don't…don't shut me out. You're all I have left." She could hear the tears in his voice and a soft thud sounded against the door. He must be leaning against it or maybe he slumped to the floor. She slowly slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, afraid to leave the door in case he tried to come in. She leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes again, able to hear his soft sobs through the door. "Uncle hates me now," he said, his voice uneven. "He thought I was going to let you die. He loves you, you know. He loves you more than me and I'm actually related to him." A harsh laugh escaped him and she heard him shift against the door. "Everyone loves you." He sounded bitter when he said it and she frowned. "I love you." The statement was almost too quiet for her to hear. "And I hate myself for hurting you." The silence fell again and was only occasionally broken by sniffles from him. Kai managed to keep her tears silent in case he thought she wasn't by the door. The clanking of armor broke the silence after a while and stopped outside the door.

"Prince Zuko, we have orders from General Iroh to keep you away from Lady Kai."

"I'm staying here until she forgives me."

"He gave us the authority to physically remove you from this doorway if you don't leave yourself."

"Then I guess you're taking me away." There was shuffling and a few protests from Zuko before fading footsteps left Kai alone in her own solitary silence, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zuko,<em>

_My life with you has been full of adventure. I will always cherish our memories and our days together. I know we are young and maybe the adults think we don't know what love is, but I know that my heart beats only with love for you and I have known this for a long time. I'm leaving. I already told you I've been conflicted and now maybe you'll listen to me. What we are doing is wrong. My heart, although it beats for you, is telling me to leave and figure out what is right. I don't hate you for what has happened, I only feel betrayed and it will take time for me to heal and forgive you. I know we will see each other again although the circumstances might not be favorable and I'm telling you now: I won't stop until I've found what's right, even if you stand in my way. Maybe one day in our lifetimes, the world will be right and we will be together again. Until then, I am saying goodbye and not looking back._

_I will always love you,_

_Kai_

* * *

><p>Zuko reread the letter over and over again, unable to believe the words written on the scroll. He had found it half an hour ago when he had managed to get away from the guard Iroh had kept on him for the past few days. He couldn't believe this. It had to be a cruel trick or a plot from one of the soldiers. He looked to the soldier standing in the doorway wearing an uncomfortable expression.<p>

"Don't just stand there! Gather everyone on deck," he ordered.

The soldier hesitated a moment, unsure if his orders were still in effect before leaving to gather everyone on the ship. Zuko slowly got to his feet and his golden eyes swept over the room, searching for any other sign of Kai. There was no place for her to hide and his heart sunk lower as the possibility of her leaving became more solid. He left the room and stormed onto the deck, the letter still clenched in his hand. Everyone inhabiting the ship was there and lined up, all of them looking confused.

"Where is she?" he demanded, pacing up the row. He stopped in front of one of the soldiers, her golden eyes wild with the realization that she really was probably gone. "Where is she?"

His shout echoed over the water and Iroh walked to his nephew's side, a frown on his lips. "Prince Zuko, what are you going on about?"

Zuko thrust the letter into his hands and turned to the crew again. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Who took her? I swear I will execute you on the spot!"

"Everyone, get back to work," Iroh ordered before turning to Zuko and placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were watering after reading the letter left behind by the girl he considered his daughter.

"Nephew," he said gently. "She's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! I know! It was very short. But I just had to get this published or I would go insane. Tell me your thoughts on all of the drama!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Happy 10th chapter! It's exhilirating to make it this far and it's all thanks to the support of my dedicated readers. I didn't realize how heartbroken some of you guys would be when Kai left. However, we've got a long way to go and I've been playing with a lot of plot ideas. Just remember this isn't all romance. It's first and foremost an adventure story and I plan on making it a good one.**

* * *

><p>Kai's arms ached from rowing and she set the paddles down for a moment to let them rest. Her blue eyes scanned the brightening horizon for any sign of Zuko's ship coming after her. She had left in the dark of the night and hopefully she had gotten a good head start before anybody realized she was gone. She knew a rowboat couldn't outmatch a ship, but at least she had been able to escape. She had finally found the courage to take action after days of contemplating on whether or not she should follow her heart. She sighed and glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see the beach was steadily getting closer. She had carefully planned out her escape and made sure she would be close enough to land to make it without physically draining herself too much. She picked up the paddles with a renewed determination and rowed steadily, ignoring the ache in her muscles.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the boat hit the sand, she pulled it up the beach and into the tree line. If they were looking for her, she wanted to hide her trail as best as she could. She couldn't face Zuko, not after everything. And she could just picture the disappointment in Iroh's eyes. She sighed and leaned against a tree, exhaustion sweeping over her. She had been rowing for hours and it was taking a toll on her strength. She would just have to camp out tonight before figuring out where she was.<p>

* * *

><p>When she woke, the ache from the day before had failed to go away and an overwhelming sense of loneliness had swept through her. What was she doing? She had lived the life of royalty as long as she could remember. The most uncomfortable experience she had ever had was adjusting to living on the ship, and she had other people to help her adjust. She was alone now with no food and no idea what to do next. She had slept in the rowboat, which had been the most uncomfortable bed in the world and left her sore. She took a deep breath and tried to sort out her thoughts. First, she needed food. She had eaten all that she had brought and now her stomach grumbled for the breakfast she usually had waiting for her. Maybe there was a village nearby. She had a vague idea of where she was. It was definitely somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. That she could be sure about. She sighed and ran a hand through her golden hair. She just needed to wander until she found somewhere and hopefully she would manage to make it to a village before she became weak from fatigue and hunger.<p>

She got to her feet and glanced around, hoping for some kind of sign of civilization. There was nothing to suggest anyone lived around there and she bit her cheek, wishing she had thought things through a little better. Maybe if she followed the beach, she might come across a village. But she also risked Zuko finding her. Hopefully, he had accepted her absence and moved on, but she could never be sure with him. Her only choice was the beach and with reluctance, she began her long trek across the sand, pulling the hood of her cloak up to keep her from being recognized if she did come across anybody.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey!"<p>

Kai looked up at the voice and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted a small rowboat with a fisherman in it on the water not too far from the shore. She felt ready to collapse from exhaustion and all of her thanks went to the Spirits at this gift.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" The voice was masculine, probably that of a young man, and hopefully the owner was as friendly as he sounded. Now she just needed a good excuse to be wandering the beach alone.

"My ship sank. I was the only survivor," she hollered back, hoping that was a good excuse.

"Really? We don't usually get that kind of drama around here." She thought she heard a little bit of a chuckle in his voice. "I suppose you need a little help."

She watched as the boat got closer to shore and studied the boy occupying it. He was probably a little older than her with tanned skin and black hair. She couldn't get a good view of his face but there was a piece of wheat grass hanging from between his lips. The sound of sand grating against the bottom of the wooden vessel was a relief to her and the boy climbed out, standing a small ways away from her. She could tell he was wary of a stranger wandering along the shoreline alone. Now that she could see his face, she noted his brown eyes and the strong lines of his jaw. There was a flicker of suspicion in his expression.

"How come you've got a hood on? Hiding a secret identity?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"I have a scar," she said without hesitation. She kept her voice even, hoping he wouldn't detect her lies. "It's not exactly something I want to show off."

"I see…" He seemed to be studying what little of her face that was showing and she met his scrutinizing gaze. The tension in his shoulders left after a moment and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, stepping closer to her. It was a sign that he didn't view her as an immediate threat. "Shipwreck, huh?"

She glanced away, trying to portray sadness or something like it. "It was a storm. The captain said we could make it but the mast cracked and then it…and my parents…"

She closed her eyes and mustered a few tears, praying to the Spirits that her acting was convincing.

"Hey, I hate to see a pretty girl cry. How about I take you back to my village and you can sort things out from there?"

She glanced up at him and brushed the tears away. "I'd appreciate that."

He smiled and held a hand out to help her into the boat.

"I'm Jet, by the way."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my home."<p>

Kai looked around, her blue eyes skeptical as she scanned the empty clearing. "I thought you said you lived in a village…"

He grinned at her and held a hand out. "Village isn't exactly the best description. There is a village just outside the woods. This is my…home base. I'll show you."

She hesitated a moment before taking his hand. It was a little nerve-wracking trusting a complete stranger in the middle of nowhere. He pulled her closer and she began to protest when his arm wrapped around her waist. Before the words could get out, they were gliding up into the treetops. She fell silent and bit her tongue until they reached the platform at the top. Jet released her and she quickly put space between them.

"See, not too bad."

"Jet, you're back! Did you bring back any food?" A small helmeted boy appeared from inside a tree house, causing Kai to tense. So there were more. It was a relief and made her more wary all at the same time. "Who's this?"

"Hey, The Duke. This is Kai. I found her washed up on the beach while I was fishing."

"Really?" The kid looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wow!"

"How about you go find everyone?" Jet suggested.

"Actually, everyone's inside. We were expecting dinner…"

"Oh," Jet gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, then. I guess I don't need to call a meeting."

He glanced at Kai and gestured for her to follow him into the tree house. She hesitated a moment before walking in and she paused in the doorway to take in the others in the small room. She noted they were all boys, which made her a little nervous but she attempted to mask her hesitance. One with a paddy-hat sat in a chair with his chin tilted down and a quiver strapped to his back. Another had face paint and was sharpening his knife. One was huge and The Duke went and sat by his side. And the last one was sitting in a corner hoarding some kind of snack. She made sure she had a clear view of the exit before standing beside Jet.

"Hey Jet. Where's the fish you promised us?" the face-painted one asked, his voice high-pitched and raspy.

"I brought home something better. A new member!"

"What?" Everyone said, including Kai.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone hinting anger.

"Kai, I'd like to introduce you to the Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, and The Duke," he said, indicating each guy as he said their name. "We're a band of rebels uprising against the Fire Nation. And I want you to join us. If you survived a shipwreck, you have to be tough and that's exactly what we need."

He was a rebel? Against her nation? Things had just grown a little more dangerous for her. She had to tread carefully if she wanted to get out of this situation.

"I appreciate the flattery, but I'm not interested in joining your group."

"Oh, come on! I just saved your life. You kind of owe me," Jet said with a slight smirk.

She bit her lip, cursing her desperate need for a savior. He was right. She owed him her life and now he was using that against her. But maybe this was what she needed. She knew she needed to find a way to stop the war and joining a band of rebels might be the perfect beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you weren't expecting that! I know this chapter was on the shorter side, but my mind is whirling with ideas and I'm trying to incorporate the majority of them. Bear with me while I try to develop this into something amazing. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: It's been nice having all this time to add to my story daily. Because I really don't like Jet, we get to have a bit of a time skip. And it's not because I'm lazy! :) Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>It had been months since Kai had joined Jet and his Freedom Fighters. It was an easy companionship, even if she was the only girl. Most of them weren't exactly talkative, especially Longshot, which was to her liking. She didn't exactly want them inquiring about her past. Jet had tried at first, but she had made it clear she didn't really want to talk about it. The grief of her "parent's death" was too much for her to talk about. So everyone stopped asking and she just sort of existed with them.<p>

Becoming a rebel was actually fun. The small raids they did on nearby villages filled with Fire Nation soldiers were freeing. She already had experience using katanas and Jet had snagged her a pair. It was different not using her bending, but she couldn't risk the Freedom Fighters discovering her identity. Jet had an undiluted hatred for all Fire Nation citizens and she knew if he discovered she was a firebender, it could possibly be the end of her. There was nowhere for her to run out here and it would be five against one.

"Hey Kai. Whatcha doin'?"

She tore her gaze from the scene she was perched above to look at the small boy standing beside her. "Hey The Duke. I'm just admiring the view."

She had learned quickly that the helmeted kid was to be called The Duke, not just Duke. He was cute and she enjoyed spending time with him. She had always wanted a younger sibling and he had proved to be close enough to that when she joined their little group.

"How come? You see it everyday."

"It helps me think."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"You're mom and dad?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah." She hated lying to him, he was such a sweet kid, but she had to keep up this constant act.

"I think about my mom and dad too sometimes." He sat down next to her and let his legs dangle over the wooden platform. She put a comforting arm around his small shoulders and he leaned against her. He had told her that his parents had died in a Fire Nation raid on his village and Pipsqueak had ended up finding him shortly before Jet had found them. Her heart went out to him and now she felt like it was her place to protect him, which Pipsqueak hadn't taken too much of a liking too. She had come in between the little duo and now the big guy wasn't too fond of her.

"It's pretty when you look at it this long, isn't it?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I guess."

She smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. Footsteps on the wooden boards signaled someone coming up behind them and she turned to find Jet standing over her.

"Hey. I've got an announcement. Meeting in the tree house."

Kai rolled her eyes and got to her feet, helping The Duke up. It was annoying how Jet bossed them around but she went along with it. She had nowhere else to go anyway. She and The Duke walked into the tree house where everyone else was waiting.

"Now that everyone's here, I have a proposal. We're going to Ba Sing Se."

"That doesn't exactly sound like a proposal," Kai remarked, a frown on her lips.

"I didn't finish," he said in annoyance. "Some of us will go and some of us will stay and keep the base running. Smellerbee and Longshot, I want you to come with me. I'm looking for a third volunteer, too."

"I'll go," Kai interjected quickly. If she could get away from the confines of these woods, she could gather supplies and go off on her own. If she could get away from the constant danger of being around the Freedom Fighters, she would feel a lot better.

"Okay, Hoods. You're in. We're leaving tomorrow."

She sighed at the annoying nickname he had given her and bit back a remark as he left the room. The Duke tugged on her hand and she looked down to find him frowning.

"Why are you leaving?"

She instantly felt bad once she saw the pitiful look on his face. She crouched down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. You still have Pipsqueak. And I promise I'll come back."

She pulled him into a hug and felt her eyes water as his small arms wrapped around her neck. She pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on. You can help me pack."

* * *

><p>The swell of the ship on the waves brought back memories and Kai could almost imagine Zuko and Iroh sitting on the other side. Wait…they were sitting on the other side! She quickly turned her head away before realizing she had worn a hood since leaving. They wouldn't recognize her from this distance. She took the opportunity to study them. Iroh had cut off a lot of hair and if his face hadn't been so familiar to her, she could have mistaken him for any old man. And Zuko…her eyes drank in his face, his strong jaw, the familiar edges of his scar, his-<p>

"You okay?"

She was surprised by the sound of Longshot's voice and she quickly tore her gaze away from Zuko to fix it on him. "Uh…yeah. Fine."

He nodded and went back to his usual silence.

"Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt...I'm tired of living like this!"

Kai refused to look up at the sound of Zuko's voice. Instead, she mimicked Longshot's pose, allowing the shadow of her hood to cover her face.

"Aren't we all?"

Kai's head snapped up as Jet answered. Why was he talking to the one person she wanted to avoid?

"My name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Hoods."

At least he hadn't used her real name. For once, the annoying nickname was useful. She felt Zuko's eyes lingering on her momentarily and she kept her eyes downcast.

"Hey," Smellerbee said and Longshot gave them a nod of greeting. She chose to remain silent. She knew they would recognize her voice instantly.

"Hello," Zuko replied, surprising her. She risked looking at him. Why were they here? What happened to his ship? She wanted to ask so many questions but she remained silent."Here's the deal," Jet said boldly. "I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it ?"

"What sort of 'king' is he eating like ?" Iroh inquired.

"The fat, happy kind. You want to help us 'liberate' some food ?" Jet asked and Kai instantly wanted to punch him in the mouth. Why were the Spirits being so cruel to her? He was trying to pull the very people she couldn't be near into their group.

"I'm in," Zuko replied, turning to look at the other boy with determined golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Kai leaned against the rail while the others ate their newly salvaged food. She was too nervous to eat. Too much was at stake at the moment and she couldn't get off the confines of the small ship if something went wrong.<p>

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man," Iroh commented in between scarfing down bites.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" she replied. She got to her feet and stormed away, Longshot following after her. There was a little bit of a shocked silence before Iroh called after her.

"Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!"

Well, that was different. For the longest time Kai had thought Smellerbee was a guy…

Jet walked over and sat down, causing Kai to shift uncomfortably. There was always a chance he would use her real name and then her cover would be blown. "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall," he commented, allowing her to relax a little bit.

"It is a magnificent sight," Iroh remarked and she heard the pain in his voice. Lu Ten…she sighed softly to herself. She was traveling to the city her brother had died in.

"So you've been there before ?" Jet asked, a curiosity she hadn't seen appearing in his brown eyes.

"Once, when I was a different man," Iroh replied. It took a lot of control for Kai not to reach over and hug him. Instead, she glanced away, focusing her blue eyes on the water.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance." Kai rolled her eyes at Jet's words. He was going to Ba Sing Se to recruit more Freedom Fighters.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Kai bit her cheek. She had betrayed them and she knew a second chance with Zuko was unlikely. She risked a glance in their direction and caught Iroh looking at her. She looked away quickly, her heart jumping with the fear that he might know her identity.

* * *

><p>Sleep was hard to come by and Kai let out a frustrated sigh before getting to her feet. Maybe some fresh air would help her. She walked to the railing and closed her eyes, wishing she could let her hood down and feel the breeze blowing through her hair.<p>

"I'm glad to see you are safe, my dear."

Kai jumped at the low voice and turned to find Iroh beside her. She looked away, her knuckles turning white on the railing as she gripped it.

"Was it that easy to figure out?" she asked.

"Only because you still wear the necklace. Don't worry. He doesn't suspect anything. I'm just an observant old man."

She sighed in relief and grasped the golden ruby-embedded pendant hanging from her neck. It was a gift from Zuko from a few years ago and she had worn it ever since. "I forget I'm even wearing it most of the time," she observed, tucking it into her cloak.

He chuckled and studied what he could see of her face for a moment. "You have grown in the past months."

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have the same softness from our royal life. Have you been eating well?"

"Yes. I've just been doing a lot."

"May I ask what you've done with yourself since you left?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. "I was stranded on a beach for a day. Jet found me and I told him my ship was wrecked. He took me in and I've been a Freedom Fighter since."

Iroh nodded, relief on his wrinkled face. "At least someone's been looking after you."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them before Kai asked the question she had been hesitant to ask. "How is he?"

"He was devastated when you left." She looked away in shame. "But I think he has grown used to the idea of you being gone. Don't worry about him. I'm glad you finally found your way."

She sighed, her breath coming out in a small cloud in the cool night air. "At least you understand."

"My dear, I will support you, whatever path you choose. As long as you're doing what you think is right."

She nodded and then pushed of the railing. "We shouldn't be seen together. I'm already at a high enough risk as it is."

Iroh smiled in understanding. "Of course." He pulled her into a hug and she tensed a moment before relaxing into his embrace. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered before pulling away. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded and they parted ways. They would pretend to be strangers once again, but at least she now knew that she hadn't made the wrong choice in leaving Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, it's Zuko! I just can't leave him out too long since some of you guys were so crestfallen. But Kai's stuck between a rock and a hard place. If Jet figures out her identity, he'll probably try to kill her. And if Zuko finds out...who knows what'll happen. Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: In response to one of my reviews, I am aware that Appa is a flying bison. However, Kai is not and some of the descriptions of things are filtered through the eyes of the character. Like when Kai assumed Smellerbee was a guy. **

* * *

><p>Kai stood in the ticket line with the other Freedom Fighters, a small frown on her lips as Jet watched Zuko and Iroh. The ferry had finally reached Ba Sing Se and she was glad she wasn't stuck in the confines of the ship anymore. She could leave in the night and stay on the other side of the city to avoid the others.<p>

"I think Lee would make a good Freedom Fighter. He's just trying to find his way in the world, like us," Jet observed.

"You don't know anything about him, Jet," Smellerbee protested.

"Besides, he probably doesn't want to leave the old man," Kai added, in complete opposition to Zuko joining their group. That would complicate things even further for her.

"I know he didn't get that scar from a waterbender," Jet retorted.

"I thought we were going straight now," Smellerbee argued. Kai was relieved the other girl was on her side, although she didn't know her reasons for arguing against Jet.

"We are, and the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee," he replied with a shrug. "What do you think, Longshot?"

The silent boy shrugged and held Jet's gaze a moment before looking away.

"I can respect that," Jet said with a grin.

Kai frowned but their conversation was cut off as they reached the ticket gate. They went through quickly and followed the flow of refugees into a large waiting area. Jet spotted Iroh and Zuko and glanced at his small gang. "I'm gonna go talk to them."

Kai bit back a protest as he left and watched silently as he isolated Zuko to speak with them. She felt a touch on her arm and looked up to see Longshot staring down at her with curious brown eyes. Smellerbee was nowhere to be seen. He gestured his head toward Iroh and then fixed his curious gaze back on her. "I saw you two together last night."

She was surprised by the statement and knew he was asking her a multitude of questions with just a few words. She sighed and looked away. "He was a close family friend."

Longshot cleared his throat and she returned her gaze to his face. He didn't believe her. She could see it in his eyes and she saw a faint glimmer of suspicion as well. Before she had to explain herself, Jet returned with a frown on his lips.

"He declined my offer…" He had a far-off look in his eyes as he looked back at Iroh. Kai looked at the old man a moment before looking curiously at Jet. He turned back to them with a troubled expression. "I think those guys are firebenders."

"Last call for Ba Sing Se!" A conductor called.

"Come on!" Jet said quickly and started off toward the train. Kai's frown deepened and the Freedom Fighters followed after their leader. How could Jet know? And if he was suspicious…then Longshot might trace them back to her. He already knew she and Iroh were acquainted. She shot a glance at the archer, hoping he wasn't that observant.

"Jet, relax. So the old guy had some hot tea. Big deal," Smellerbee said. She must have wandered off with Jet, which had left Kai and Longshot alone.

"I'm sure you were just imagining it," Kai added. There was no way she could let Jet figure everything out.

"He heated it himself! Those guys are firebenders!" Jet hissed angrily. He pointed out Iroh and Zuko, who were boarding a train car. "We'll follow them and I'll prove it to you."

* * *

><p>The Freedom Fighters stayed in the shadows as Zuko and Iroh passed by. Kai had to stay with them now if she wanted to keep an eye on Jet. At least she wasn't confined to the woods in the middle of nowhere. Now her life wasn't at as much of a risk if she could escape.<p>

"I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend," Iroh said, his voice drifting into the alley. The words caused a pang in Kai's heart, but she knew Iroh was trying to help Zuko move on. He didn't know if she would return. She didn't either and she shouldn't hold him back.

Jet peeked around the corner of the alleyway. "Look at them. Firebenders living right under everyone's noses," he said with disgust.

"Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea. It doesn't prove he's a firebender. And what if he is? Are we supposed to attack them? We don't need to worry about this," Smellerbee insisted.

"I'll get evidence and then hand it all over to the police. Okay?" Jet said, looking back at the group. Kai bit her lip to keep from saying anything. She was afraid to defend them in case Longshot grew more suspicious.

"Can we just go back to our place now?" she suggested instead, hoping that was something more neutral to say.

"Fine. But I'll prove it to you soon. I just know they're really firebenders."

* * *

><p>Kai kept to the shadows as she watched Jet muttering to himself. He was spying on Iroh and Zuko and she was spying on him to make sure he didn't do anything to them. He began to walk away and she followed after him, her footsteps silent on the stone pathways of Ba Sing Se. He was making things steadily more complicated for her and she had a feeling she might have to do something about it soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Smellerbee, Longshot, and Kai approached Jet, who was spying on the shop in an alleyway. Smellerbee had decided they needed to pose an intervention once Jet became overly obsessed.<p>

"Jet, we need to talk," she started.

"What? Oh great, it's you guys. Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance here," Jet said distractedly.

"We've been talking, and we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy."

"Oh, really? All of you think this ?" Kai and Longshot nodded in response to his question.

"We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go. Even though there's no real proof!" Smellerbee said, gesturing toward the tea shop across the street where Iroh and Zuko worked.

"Well, maybe if you'd help me…"

"Jet, you've gotta stop this."

"Maybe you've forgotten why we need to start over. Maybe you've forgotten about how the Fire Nation left us all homeless, how they wiped out all the people we loved. If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence on my own!" He stormed off and Kai looked back at the other two Freedom Fighters.

"I'll go after him," she offered before starting after Jet. He reached the other side of the street before she could get to him and burst through the door to the tea shop.

"These two men are firebenders!" He yelled, causing her to stop in her tracks. There were officers in there! Why was he doing this? He pulled out his hook swords and she started toward him again, ready to stop him herself. Before she could reach him, Zuko pulled double broad swords out of an officer's sheath and readied to fight the Freedom Fighter. Instead of running into the tea shop, she slid into the alley beside it, ready to intervene if something went wrong. The sound of metal clanging and sliding on metal spilled out into the street, the boys' taunts along with them. The sound of feet running on the pavement pulled her attention to two strangely dressed men heading straight towards the shop.

"Drop your weapons!" One of them ordered.

"Come with us son," the other said. Moments later they left the shop dragging Jet away.

"You don't understand. They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet protested, struggling against the men. He spotted Kai in her hiding place. "Hoods, help me! Kai, please!"

Her eyes widened as he used her real name. Zuko was standing just outside of the tea shop, observing the scene. His head snapped in her direction at Jet's outburst and she moved deeper into the shadows before turning and running. She heard footsteps coming after her and she moved faster, turning a corner quickly. She couldn't let him see her. She couldn't face him now. The footsteps were persistent even though she had taken multiple turns and hadn't slowed down. She had to find somewhere to hide or he would eventually catch her. She spotted a small space between two houses and took the opportunity to hide there after turning a corner. Seconds later, footsteps stopped in the alleyway. She closed her eyes and asked the Spirits to send him the other way.

"Dammit!" Zuko yelled. He had lost her. She felt relief sweep through her as his footsteps faded and she let out the breath she had been holding. That was too close. She needed to be more careful now.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat at a table in the tea shop with his face in his hands. She was here and alive, which meant she really had left him. He had been hoping all this time that someone had taken her and the letter had been a fake. But he had proof now. She really meant everything she had said. He slammed his fist on the table with an angry grunt. She had been right under his nose the whole time with that idiot Jet. What was she doing? Why had she left him? He couldn't understand what he had done. He knew he had done some stupid things before she left but had he really pushed her away?<p>

"Uncle, I don't know her anymore."

"Who?" Iroh asked absentmindedly.

"Kai. I just told you I saw her!"

"What are you talking about, Prince Zuko? Why would she be in this city? They would capture her once they saw her hair."

Zuko huffed angrily. "She was the hooded Freedom Fighter. She hid right in front of us." He was greeted by silence and he looked at his uncle, who had a far-off look on his face. "Uncle, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, were you saying something? I wasn't paying attention," Iroh said with a sheepish smile.

Zuko threw his arms up in exasperation and got up. Iroh's voice stopped him before he reached the door.

"Women are a dizzying species, nephew. It is best you wait until she can explain things to you before making judgments," Iroh advised. Zuko shook his head and left their home to walk off his anger in the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"I won't stop until I find her," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, Jet's gone. Now I don't have to deal with him anymore:3 R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: You may be wondering why my updates have been so often and I just have to say, I have no life. Please enjoy the newest chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Kai's blue eyes raked over the tranquil streets of Ba Sing Se curiously. How could a city so full of people be so peaceful, especially with a war raging outside of its walls? She continued her walk through the middle ring, observing the citizens as they went on with their daily lives. Were they even aware that there was a war? Besides the strange men that had come to take Jet, she hadn't seen any kind of soldier or guard anywhere. Were they at the palace protecting the Earth King?<p>

She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed someone taking down posters from a wall. There was a line of them leading down the street in a haphazard pattern. Curious, she walked up to one and pulled it off the wall. Her eyes scanned the message written on it. The Avatar was in Ba Sing Se? She glanced around quickly before taking the poster and walking away to find somewhere else to study it. She reached an alley and unrolled the poster to examine it. He was looking for his flying bison. That must be the cow-thing he rode. She tucked the poster into her cloak and left the alley to look for the Avatar. If she could find Aang and his little group, maybe she could join them. Maybe he could help her find her way. She spotted a figure just down the road putting up posters and smiled to her self when she realized it was the waterbender. What was her name…Katara? Yes, that was it.

"Katara!" she called, walking briskly toward the girl. Katara looked up at the sound of her name and a wary expression took over her tanned face.

"Who are you?" she asked, tensing at the sight of the hooded stranger.

"It's me," Kai replied, once she reached her. She lifted the hood from her face just enough for the girl to recognize her before letting it fall back in place. Katara's blue eyes widened in recognition and she took a cautious step back.

"You're alive! We thought something had happened to you when you stopped showing up with Zuko." Her eyes flitted around the street and Kai could tell she was looking for the banished prince. She must think they were planning an ambush.

"I left him to go off on my own," Kai explained. "Don't worry. I didn't come to hurt you. I, um, I wanted to-"

"Katara!" A familiar voice cut Kai off and both girls spun in surprise. How was he here? "I think I can help you," Jet said confidently as he strode toward them.

Without warning, Katara's arms moved in a downward arc and a wave from the fountain near them splashed over Jet.

"Katara, I've changed!" he protested as he was swept into an alleyway. Kai watched the exchange in fascination, curious as to how the two knew each other.

"Tell it to some other girl, Jet," Katara said angrily, forming a sphere with a small puddle and freezing it. She turned it into frozen spikes and sent them straight for the Freedom Fighter. Kai was impressed with how much she had improved since she had seen her struggling with waterbending a few months before.

Jet drew his hook swords and used them to block the attack. "I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help," he told her, letting his swords fall to the ground as she drew closer. She hesitated at the movement and then sent more ice spikes at him when he moved his hand behind his back, pinning him to the wall. Footsteps pulled Kai's attention from the fight and she saw the Avatar, the water tribe guy, and a younger girl running toward them.

"Katara, what is it?" Sokka asked once they reached the scene.

"Jet's back." She glanced at him with a frown on her lips. "We can't trust anything he says."

"But we don't even know why he's here," Sokka said.

"I don't care why he's here. What ever the reason, it can't be good!" she said with hostility, making Kai wonder what had happened between them in the past.

"I'm here to help you find Appa," Jet interjected. That must be the Avatar's flying bison. A leaflet fell from the hand pinned behind him and Aang bent over to pick it up and read it.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance," he said.

"I swear, I've changed," Jet insisted. "I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me."

Kai bit back a retort to his words. He had come to the city with half of their gang to recruit more for their cause. She hated his lies.

"You're lying!" Katara accused.

"He's not lying," the younger girl who had arrived with Sokka and Aang spoke up.

"How can you tell?" Sokka voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth," she explained. What was she talking about? Kai studied her for a moment and noticed her eyes were vacant as she stood there. Was she blind? But how could she feel his heartbeat. Besides, Jet _was_ lying. Her blue eyes went to him and she saw him curiously looking at her. It was like he didn't remember her. What had those strange men done to him?

"Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can lead us to Appa, we have to check it out," Aang said beseechingly.

Katara's shoulders fell as the fight left her. "Alright…but we're not letting you out of our sight," she said, pointing accusingly at Jet.

"Well, now that that's resolved," the blind girl said, turning to Kai. "Who are you?"

Kai glanced around to make sure they were alone before pulling her hood down. Sokka gasped and pulled out his boomerang, pointing it at her. "You can't have Aang!"

Suddenly, her feet were encased in rock and her eyes instantly went to the blind girl. She was an earthbender. How could she bend when she was blind?

"Wait!" Katara interjected. "She's not with Zuko."

"What?" Sokka said in surprise, letting his arm drop to his side. "But…"

"I left him months ago," Kai explained. She chose not to add that she had stayed with Jet. She wanted to investigate what was wrong with him before saying anything. Instead, she looked at Katara. "Like I was trying to say to you earlier, I want to take up your offer and train the Avatar in firebending." Her eyes went to Aang and she bent over into a bow of respect. "If you'll have me," she added.

"I, um, please don't bow," Aang said with an embarrassed look on his face. Kai straightened and a small smile graced her lips.

"I apologize, Avatar," she said, using the formal language she learned in the palace.

"Just call me Aang." His brown eyes went to the earthbender. "You can let her go, Toph. She's not going to hurt us."

The rock blended back into the ground and Kai shuffled her feet to get feeling back in them.

"I don't think I can learn firebending," Aang said, looking at Katara meaningfully.

"Don't say that Aang. You need to if you want to stop the war," Katara said, returning her gaze to Kai. "You can join us."

"Thank you," Kai said gratefully, relieved that they had accepted her. Now she had a direction to go.

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this?" Sokka piped up. "She tried to kill us! Why would we let her join us?"

"I never tried to kill you. I never touched any of you."

"You fought with me when you attacked Kyoshi!"

Kai frowned, remembering the attack on the island. "You were…the one with the make up?"

Toph and Aang broke into giggles and Sokka shot them an angry look. "It's respected warrior paint!"

"She's not going to hurt us, Sokka. She's joining the gang," Katara said with finality.

"Fine," Sokka mumbled in agreement.

"Now let's go find Appa," Aang said.

* * *

><p>Jet led the group into a dimly lit warehouse in the lower ring, empty except for a few sacks and a pile of canvas and rope. "This is the place I heard about."<p>

"There's nothing here," Aang said dejectedly.

"If this is a trap!" Katara shouted angrily and turned on Jet, falling into a waterbending position.

"I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa," Jet explained, holding his hands up. Kai looked at him with narrowed eyes. How could he have found a job when he had been arrested weeks ago?

"He was here!" Toph called from further away, breaking the tension that had filled the room. Everyone rushed to her side and she displayed the clump of white fur in her hand.

Aang took the fur and slumped to the floor, stroking it sadly. "We missed him…"

A janitor walked by with his push broom and paused, glancing down at the clump of fur with distaste. "They took that big thing yesterday." Aang leaped to his feet and turned to look at the man with wide eyes. "Shipped him out to some island. About time. I've been cleaning up fur and animal crap all day." He began to walk away, muttering something about how it wasn't his job to clean up after animals. Aang gawked at him for a moment before hurrying after him.

"What island? Where's Appa?" he demanded franticly.

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or such, though could be the meat would be good," the janitor answered wearily.

"We've gotta get to Whaletail Island," Aang said anxiously, turning back to the group. "Where's Whaletail Island?"

Sokka pulled out a map and began to study it. A sigh escaped him and he spread it out on the floor. "Far. Very far," he responded glumly. He pointed out an island near the bottom. "Here it is. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

The group knelt beside the map and Kai's eyes scanned it.

"Aang, it'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the earth kingdom. And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island," Katara pointed out.

Aang got to his feet. "I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try."

"You're right Aang," Katara said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Right now, our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him."

"All right, let's get moving," Sokka said, enthusiastically.

"I'll come with you," Jet offered, stepping forward.

"We don't need your help," Katara said firmly, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Why won't you trust me?" he asked, walking after Aang and Sokka.

Katara crossed her arms. "Gee, I wonder…" she said with heavy sarcasm, turning away from him.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something ?" Toph asked as she and Kai walked up to Katara's side, Kai with her hood replaced on her head. She was glad Toph had asked the question. She was curious what her history was with the Freedom Fighter.

"What ? No!" Katara denied, turning her face away.

Toph grinned and looked up at Kai. "She's lying. I can tell."

Kai looked at the waterbender curiously. She and Jet had had a thing? What had he done to have made her so angry? Her blue eyes traveled to Jet, who was trailing after the other boys. She didn't like him, but she wondered if she should have a different reason for that besides his over-confidence and bossy ways.

Katara stomped off angrily and Toph glanced at Kai with a mischievous grin. They laughed and then caught up to the others.

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk," Sokka was saying.

"Don't worry! On the way back, we'll be flying!" Aang said cheerfully, his hope newly replaced.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se," Toph said with exaggerated relief as she threw her arms in the air. "Worst city ever!"

Just then, Smellerbee and Longshot appeared from around a corner, there expressions changing to astonishment at the sight of the group.

"Jet! Kai!" Smellerbee shouted. Kai paused hesitantly and glanced at her former companions. They looked past her in bewilderment as Jet kept walking.

Katara turned in surprise and then shot Jet a dark look. "I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore!" she accused.

"I don't!" he said, stopping and looking back at the other Freedom Fighters. Smellerbee reached them and threw her arms around him with a look of relief. Longshot gave Kai a small nodded of greeting, but she could still see the glimmer of suspicion in his dark eyes.

"We were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked.

"The Dai Li!" Katara said, aghast. Kai glanced at her curiously. They must be the men who had arrested Jet.

"And where have you been, Kai? You just disappeared when Jet did."

"I-um-" Kai began.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Jet said with a scowl on his face. Everyone else in the group stopped and came closer.

"You were with _them_?" Sokka asked Kai with conviction.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away. And she turned and ran from the tea shop guy right after," Smellerbee explained.

"Tea shop guy?" Aang asked curiously.

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living in the city peacefully!" Jet said with a baffled look.

Ignoring Sokka, Kai glanced at Smellerbee. "He didn't recognize me earlier."

"This doesn't make any sense. They're _both_ telling the truth," Toph interjected.

"That's impossible," Katara said.

"No, it's not," Sokka said thoughtfully. "Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both _think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed."

"That's crazy. It can't be," Jet said, backing away from them. His eyes flicked around in panic as he looked for some way to escape. "Stay away from me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, things have gotten really complicated. But Kai's with the Avatar group now, which should make a few of you happy. And, ugh, Jet is back. But not for long :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday but I was having technical difficulties. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The group was now gathered in the Avatar's apartment, attempting to question Jet and trigger his memory. He sat in a chair in front of everyone while Sokka paced back and forth, trying to figure things out.<p>

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too," Katara deduced while she glared at the Freedom Fighter.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet," Aang said with growing excitement. He turned to look at Jet. "Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere…I, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his dark eyes filled with confusion.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories," Katara pointed out.

"Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back," Sokka said with a provoking grin, stopping his pacing.

"Maybe _you_ should kiss him, Sokka," Katara replied in annoyance.

"Hey, just an idea," Sokka said, putting his hands up in his defense.

"A bad one," Aang said with a frown. Kai's blue eyes lingered on him a moment. Was that jealousy in the Avatar's eyes when he looked at Jet?

"Oh, wait. I got it," Sokka said, plucking a piece of straw from his mattress and sticking it in Jet's mouth.

"I don't think its working," Jet said, taking the straw from between his lips.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions," Toph suggested.

"The Fire Nation, remember what they did to your family," Smellerbee added.

Sokka glanced at Kai and studied her a moment. "Kai, everybody knows who you are. Take off your hood and maybe it'll trigger hatred or something."

She frowned at him but removed the hood, eliciting gasps from Smellerbee and Longshot.

"You're an imposter!" Smellerbee growled, pulling her knife.

"Hold on! She's with us," Sokka said, stepping in front of Kai. She was surprised by the gesture, considering how reluctant he had been to let her join their little group.

"She's evil. She's one of them!"

"No, I'm one of _you_," Kai protested. "I'm no different from the person who's lived with you these past months."

"But-"

Smellerbee was cut off by Longshot's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a meaningful look before glancing at Kai and giving her a nod. The suspicion had cleared from his eyes and she gave him a slight nod in return. He accepted who she was and why she had hidden her identity.

"Close your eyes and picture your past," Katara told Jet, continuing with the process. He did as he was told and the room fell silent as everyone waited for something to happen. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to concentrate and moments later he opened his eyes. He shook his head and put his face in his hands.

"No! It's too painful," Jet whimpered.

"Maybe this will help," Katara offered. She stepped behind him as she pulled out some bending water and coated her hands. She placed her hands on either side of his head and the water began to glow as she used her healing powers. The room was silent again as everyone watched Jet with eager eyes.

"Th-they took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake," Jet said tentatively.

"Wait, remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai!" Sokka said.

"That's it! Lake Laogai," Jet exclaimed, jumping to his feet. His gaze fell on Kai and he immediately pulled his hook swords. "The hell? Why is she here?"

Kai frowned as he fell into a fighting position. Did he just now realize who she was? He must have gotten all of his memories back. Before she could think on it too much longer, he swung a sword at her and she pulled a katana to block the blow. The space was too small to firebend without setting the house on fire.

"Jet, stop! She's with us," Katara yelled, trying to intervene.

"She's from the Fire Nation!" Jet protested, swinging his other sword down and trying to catch Kai's shoulder. She moved her katana holding his first sword to the side, bending his arm at an awkward angle. Her other hand moved and she caught his wrist before the sword reached her. He grunted and forced his weight onto her, causing her to loose her balance and step back. She fell onto her back and he lunged towards her. A gust of wind interfered and sent him flying into the opposite wall.

"Stop it!" Aang shouted.

Jet got to his feet and glared at Kai. "She's lying. You can't trust her."

"You've trusted me for a while, Jet," she said coldly, getting to her feet. His eyes widened in realization and he scowled.

"You infiltrated my Freedom Fighters?" He moved to attack her again but an arrow from Longshot whizzed through the air and caught the fabric of his shirt, pinning him to the wall. Kai glanced back and gave him an appreciative smile before looking back at Jet.

"Stop fighting!" Toph interjected. "She's a good guy. Get over it."

Jet's jaw clenched in anger but he couldn't move to attack her again. "I hate you," he said angrily, his dark eyes fixed on Kai.

"I'm not too fond of you either," she retorted.

"Can we put aside our differences for five minutes and go find Appa?" Sokka asked.

"I agree," Aang said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The group stopped at the edge of a tranquil looking lake and Kai looked around skeptically. How could this be a secret headquarters? There was nothing strange about this lake.<p>

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked, sounding as skeptical as Kai felt.

"Under the lake, I think…" Jet said, scratching his head.

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore," Toph said, pointing to the right. She walked toward the edge of the lake and fell into a bending stance, causing a pathway to rise from the water. The group followed her to a disk on the ground and she bent it to the side, revealing a hole with a ladder leading down into its dark depths.

"So…who wants to go first?" Sokka asked, his eyes flicking from one person to the next. Kai rolled her eyes and started down the ladder, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit tunnels as she descended.

Once everyone reached the bottom, Jet started forward. "It's all starting to come back to me. Come on, this way."

He led them silently along a tunnel, motioning for them to stay quiet as they approached a door. The group kept going and as Kai passed, she glanced into the doorway. Rows of identically dressed women were staring vacantly at a Dai Li agent, repeating everything he said. She scurried along quickly, rubbing her arms as shivers went up her spine. This place was creepy and she knew she wouldn't want to be separated from the group. Longshot glanced back and paused long enough for her to catch up before placing a hand on her back and leading her along. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and she returned it.

"Thanks," she said softly. He nodded and they continued after the group.

"I think there might be a cell ahead big enough to hold Appa," Jet whispered over his shoulder, loud enough for everyone to hear. He stopped at a stone door, "I think it's through here." He led everyone into a dark cavern and they all looked around cautiously. Suddenly, the door slammed closed behind them. The cavern illuminated with green lanterns and everyone noticed Dai Li agents hanging from chains on the ceiling or clinging to it. Across the cavern, a man stood between a few agents. He was middle aged and partially bald with a long braid hanging down his back.

"Well that's something different," Sokka commented as he took in the Dai Li on the ceiling.

"You've made yourselves enemies of the state," the man said grimly. "Take them into custody."

The cavern burst into chaos as the Dai Li began dropping from the ceiling. Kai dodged a flying glove and pulled her katanas from their sheaths, using them to block another stone glove. She let energy flow through her and suddenly the blades were flaming. She swiped, sending a slice of white fire at one of the agents with an angry grunt. Another moved to grab her and she swung her katanas at him. He deflected the blades with his armor and shot a glove at her ankle. It caught her and she let loose another slice of flame to keep him away from her. The glove began pulling her to a different agent and she slid helplessly toward him. Without warning, the glove disintegrated and she was free. She leapt to her feet and silently thanked Toph in her mind before slicing another glove out of the air.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang's cry cut through the fight. Kai could just barely see Aang and Jet leaving the cavern through the dust of the battle. Her attention was diverted as yet another agent attacked her. The glove was broken by an arrow and she glanced at Longshot gratefully before moving on to another agent. She sliced at him with her sword and it again deflected off of his stone armor. She needed to find a weak point, but it seemed like they had none.

"Guys, there's too many of them!" Sokka shouted over everyone. Suddenly, an idea occurred to Kai.

"Toph, cover our people!" she yelled. The blind girl did as she was asked and suddenly Kai was alone with the agents. She took the opportunity of their confusion and focused the energy through her chi paths. With an angry cry, she unleashed the lightening building up inside of her and used her blades to guide it toward the agents. Their screams echoed through the cavern and she stopped, the remnants of electricity still running over her fingers. A stone dome slid back into the ground and everyone looked around with wide eyes.

"What the-"

"Are they alive?" Katara asked, her eyes anxiously going to some of the fallen agents.

"Maybe," Kai said softly, looking at the damage she had done. A few of the agents were smoking and the smell of burning flesh drifted through the air. Others were struggling to get up. "We need to get to Aang before they get back on their feet. Come on." She started off the way Aang and Jet had gone, waiting for Toph to open the stone door before leading them down the tunnel. She glanced back and caught Sokka's wary gaze on her. She turned away and quickened her pace. It shouldn't matter that she had killed some people. They needed to help Aang; that was her top priority. Another thing she had learned growing up in the Fire Nation: you had to do whatever it took to finish what needed to be done. They arrived in another cavern where Aang was crouched beside a large rock.

"Aang?" Katara asked, jogging over to him. She gasped when she saw Jet's legs were crushed under the rock. She pulled out her bending water and crouched beside him. "This isn't good."

"You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet," Smellerbee said, crouching beside him as well.

"We're not going to leave you," Katara protested.

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader," Longshot said, causing everyone but Kai and Smellerbee to look at him in surprise.

"It's okay Katara, I'll be fine," Jet said tenderly.

Katara nodded and got to her feet. The others started toward the other side of the cavern, but Kai stopped to look back at her former group mates. "See you on the other side?" she asked.

Smellerbee crouched beside Jet and nodded. Longshot stepped toward her and pulled her into a hug. "If you make it, tell The Duke I said goodbye," Kai whispered into his ear. He nodded and stepped back, tilting his head at the sound of shouts coming from the direction they had fought the Dai Li.

"Go. The Avatar needs you," he told her. She nodded and left them to make their final stand, catching up to the Avatar group.

"Jet was lying," Toph said softly, her voice grim. She pushed toward the front and reached a large stone door. With a swipe of her hand, it slid open to reveal a large room with six empty manacles.

"Appa's gone," Aang said sadly. "Long Feng beat us here."

"If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up to him," Sokka said, trying to be optimistic.

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but the Dai Li are coming," Toph said. "We need to get out of here."

The boys nodded and she led the way through the tunnels, finding the way out with ease. They climbed up the ladder and Toph sent the cover flying. They emerged into the bright sunlight and ran down the path just as a few Dai Li agents emerged behind them.

"Do you think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked through his pants.

"I don't think it matters," Aang said solemnly, coming to a stop. Ahead of them stood Long Feng and more Dai Li agents. Both groups of Dai Li made walls, trapping the group. The agents slid down the walls, their threat growing steadily closer.

Descending out of the sky, a flying lemur landed on Aang's shoulder chattering excitedly. "What is it Momo?" the bald boy asked. The lemur leapt back into the air and they watched as he flew into the sun. Moments later, another dot appeared, coming towards them, and a loud bellow echoed out across the lake.

"Appa!" Aang shouted. The beast broke through both walls, sending the Dai Li flying into the lake. He circled back around and landed right beside Long Feng.

"I can take care of you myself!" the man shouted before leaping toward the flying bison. Appa opened his mouth and bit down on the Long Feng's leg, causing him to scream in agony. A sickening crunch sounded and then the bison tossed the offending man out into the lake with his agents.

"Yeah Appa!" Sokka shouted, hugging one of his legs.

"I missed you buddy," Aang said, tears pooling in his eyes as he buried his face in the creature's fur. "Look, we got a new member. Appa, meet Kai."

The bison grunted and gave the firebender a slobbery lick.

"Gross," she commented, flicking the spit off of her.

"It means he likes you," Aang said with a grin.

"Let's get back to the apartment," Katara suggested. The group nodded and they all climbed onto the creature's back. The sensation of flying was new to Kai and she gripped tightly to the edge of the saddle.

Sokka grinned at her panicked look. "What? Never flown before?"

"Something like that," she muttered. Her blue eyes fell on the lake below them and she felt a little piece of her heart shatter. The Freedom Fighters hadn't made it. The people she had lived with for months, gone. And she had only just begun to get to know them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww...this chapter was kinda depressing. Poor Freedom Fighters. R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Bon soir everybody. I've got a less depressing chapter with lots of stuff to look forward to :3**

* * *

><p>"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back. I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll," Sokka said confidently.<p>

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll," Katara said critically.

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's support."

Kai looked up from her perch over the waters edge, a curious glint in her blue eyes. They had stopped on a small islet in the middle of the lake to take a break and think through their plan before entering Ba Sing Se.

"You're planning an invasion?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sokka said, sitting down beside her. "You see, there's gonna be a day where the moon moves to cover the sun and all of the firebenders loose their bending. So, if Aang wants to face the Fire Lord, he might as well do it when he's weak."

"I suppose that could work," Kai said hesitantly.

"But…" Sokka prompted.

"But there's more security at the palace than just firebenders."

"Wait, you've been to the palace?"

"I grew up there."

"This is perfect!" he said ecstatically, leaping to his feet. "You know the layout of the palace. You can help us infiltrate it!"

"Of course," Kai said with a small smile.

"Who would've thought we'd have Fire Nation nobility on our side?" he commented with a grin, helping Kai to her feet. "This gives me hope that we'll get the king's support now."

"What makes you think we'll get it. I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang," Toph said skeptically.

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different," Sokka said.

"Sokka, Long Feng has control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us," Katara said, unconvinced.

"I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se," Toph added. "And I can't even see!"

"But now that we have Appa back, there is nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth about the conspiracy and the war," Aang said with renewed hope.

"See, Aang's with me," Sokka said with an easy grin, swinging his arm over Aang's shoulder. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place, we have to try."

"If you want to infiltrate the Fire Nation, your going to need all the help you can get," Kai added.

"Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change," Katara said thoughtfully.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka," Toph said suspiciously. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he!"

"Umm, guys," Aang said, his brown eyes on something in the distance. Everyone looked across the lake to where three Earth Kingdom ships were cutting across the placid water.

"That's probably the Dai Li looking for us. So…" Sokka said, turning toward his sister.

"Let's fly!" Katara exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Kai scanned over the large map of the world, her blue eyes calculating as she studied it. It had been a struggle convincing the Earth King to believe them, but after showing off Long Feng's crushed leg and a drill she had no idea was trying to break through the wall, the king had come to his senses and imprisoned Long Feng. During a search through the minister's office, a general had found letters withheld from the Avatar group. Katara and Sokka had gone off to meet their father at Chameleon Bay, Toph had gone to meet her mother in the city, and Aang had taken Appa to go see a guru at the Eastern Air Temple who had claimed that he could help him. Kai had offered to stay behind and help plan out the invasion with the king's Council of Five, hoping that her knowledge of the Fire Nation would be a useful contribution to their strategy.<p>

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point of the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun," General How announced. A murmur of agreement traveled around the table, but Kai ignored it as she scrutinized the stone markers on the map.

"I think it would be wiser if his base were set up on this island. It's uninhabited and the only island nearby is a prison," she suggested.

"But it's farther away from the capital," General Fong argued.

"Maybe, but you have less of a chance of discovery. Besides, I will be leading the Avatar on the main invasion into the capital. I have the utmost confidence that I can get him to the Fire Lord with little trouble."

"Fine," he grumbled.

General How moved the piece onto the suggested island with a flick of his fingers. "Any other suggestions?" he asked, his expression less annoyed than the older general.

"No, I think the rest will work."

"Now all we need is the Earth King's seal," he said, handing the scroll to her. She nodded and departed from the Council's building, pulling her hood up as she strolled onto the street. Although it had become accepted around the city that she had joined the Avatar, she disliked all of the stares she received and preferred to keep the hood on. Besides, she was still very aware that Zuko was in the city and she didn't want to chance an encounter with him, especially when she was alone.

She reached the palace steps and the door guards gave her nods of greeting as she entered. Her feet carried her to the throne room, where she was expecting the young king to be. Instead, she found three girls dressed in the attire she had seen on Kyoshi. She cleared her throat and the warriors turned, seeming a little surprised at the fourth person in the throne room.

"I have a message for the king from the Council of Five. Is he here?" she asked.

"No, but I'll take that message to him," one of the girls said in a velvety voice Kai instantly recognized. Her blue eyes darted to the other two and she recognized the familiar faces hidden behind the traditional make-up of the Kyoshi warriors.

Without warning, she sent a blast of fire at Azula, hoping to catch her off guard. Unfortunately, the princess was always ready and she easily blocked the attack, a smirk replacing the surprise on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Zuzu's pet. Working for the Earth King now, are you? Well, we don't want to have a traitor helping them with their invasion, now do we girls?"

Kai moved back swiftly as Ty Lee flipped toward her. The girl was an expert martial artist and could block a bender's chi with a few quick punches. Luckily, she had taught Kai a few tricks in their time together in the palace and she could defend herself from the paralyzing attacks.

"Nice to see you again, Ty Lee," Kai said, dodging a punch and dealing her own toward the other girl's stomach.

"I didn't expect to find you here," the girl responded in her chipper tone, blocking Kai's attack and moving lightening fast. She managed to jab Kai's left arm, leaving it useless at her side. The firebender hissed at the sting and moved out of the gymnast's range, only to have a blade whistle by mere inches from her arm. She pulled a katana and deftly sliced another out of the air, her eyes falling on Mai. They narrowed at the melancholy girl and she dodged a blast of fire from Azula before launching herself toward the knife thrower. Unable to keep track of all three, she missed Azula's second attack and landed with a painful thud on the ground, feeling the imprint of the princess's foot already bruising.

"Why don't you be a good girl and just cooperate?" Azula sneered. Kai attempted to get up but stone clamps rose from the floor and held her in place. "There's no use trying to fight. There are more of us than meets the eye."

* * *

><p>It was easy to feel claustrophobic in the place they had Kai trapped in. There was nowhere to escape and the stalactites and stalagmites in the crystal cave added a sinister feel to her prison. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, trying to escape the miserable place the only way she could. But the pressing thought of being buried alive weighed down on her and she couldn't keep her mind from it long. She got to her feet, restless. The space was large enough to walk around in and she had plenty of room, but just looking at the ceiling made her nauseous. She was trapped with no possible way of escape. And she hated it.<p>

A low rumble grasped her attention and she looked up as a wall was moved aside by a Dai Li agent. She cowered away, afraid they had come for an interrogation. Or worse. Much to her relief, they only shoved another person in.

"Brought you some company," the agent said roughly before closing the wall and trapping her once again. Her eyes fell to the figure picking himself up from the floor and she took an involuntary step back. Zuko's golden eyes found her in the soft glow of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I made things advance a little faster. I didn't want to bore you with the Gaang trying to persuade the Earth King to listen to them, so I skipped ahead to the good stuff. Any who, I enjoy infuriating you with cliffhangers like this. I can just hear you complaining. How's Zuko gonna react now that he found her? Romance? Drama? The answers are in the next chapter, which probably won't be written until Sunday. Enjoy the agony of not knowing! :D R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Yay, new chapter a day earlier than promised! I knew you would hate me for the cliffhanger :3**

* * *

><p>"You…"<p>

Zuko moved closer to her, hesitant as he approached the hooded Freedom Fighter. It had to be Kai. That's what Jet had called her as the Dai Li pulled him away. She had been right there in front of him and he had been too blind to see her. At least…if it was her. His uncertainty gave him pause and he studied the hooded figure a moment, unsure of whether he should remove her hood or not.

"Why'd you run?" he asked, hoping he would receive an answer. No response came and he reached out, his hope rising. It could be her. His fingers brushed the fabric and he glanced down, studying the shadowed face in case there was any resistance to his touch. Slowly, he pulled the hood back and a few strands of golden hair fell forward. He was motivated to move the hood back and a flood of emotion rushed through him as his eyes took in the face of his beloved.

"Kai," he whispered, his fingers stroking her cheek. She shied away from his touch and her blue eyes opened to look up at him. They were guarded and he dropped his hand, taken aback by the look. She had never looked at him like that. He frowned, his anger growing when she shifted her gaze away from him.

"Why are you with Jet?" he demanded. She remained silent and refused to look at him, causing his anger to grow. "Answer me!"

"Jet's dead," she replied, her voice cracking. She moved away from him and slid to the floor, burying her face in her hands. He grit his teeth at how upset she was over this. Why did it matter if Jet died? He was an idiot. A realization hit him and he felt his heart beginning to break.

"You loved him…" he deduced, looking away. A harsh laugh escaped her and his eyes flickered back to her tear streaked cheeks, the golden orbs filling with confusion.

"Hardly," she answered, her voice cold as if the memory of Jet disgusted her. "They brainwashed him and he took us under the lake and into a trap."

By "us" she must mean the other Freedom Fighters. What were their names? Longshot and Smellerbee, weren't they?

"Then what?" he asked, his fists unclenching now that he knew that another man hadn't captured her heart.

"I left them to die," she said softly, looking away with eyes focused on something not in the cavern. "There were so many and we needed to get out. Longshot said they would be fine but I knew he was lying. I should have stayed. They would have lived. But he told me Aang needed me and I left." She looked up at him, the guilt clouding her eyes. "They needed me and I left to help the Avatar."

"You're with the Avatar now?" he asked, conflicting emotions suddenly warring inside of him.

"I need his help," she said, looking down at her hands.

"How? What can he do to help you that I can't?" he demanded, crouching down in front of her.

"He knows what's right."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you, Zuko. You're confused."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see it on your face. Just because I left doesn't mean I don't know you."

He frowned, glancing away. Silence fell between them a moment before he moved so he was sitting next to her.

"Is that why you left?" he asked, leaning his head back against the stone wall. There was no point in getting angry if they were going to be trapped in here a while, so me might as well just talk to her.

"I asked you first. You just wouldn't listen, so I found somebody who would help me."

He mulled over her words a moment before looking at her and studying her profile. "Do you want to know what I think now?" he asked.

* * *

><p>The rumbling of the wall moving aside again captured Kai's attention and cut Zuko off from what he was about to say. Kai got to her feet and frowned as a Dai Li agent pushed Katara in. He quickly closed the wall and the waterbender ran up to it, banging her fists on it.<p>

"Let me out!" she hollered.

"Katara," Kai said, causing the waterbender to turn in surprise.

"Kai! They got you too? Azula's in the-"

"I know," the firebender said, cutting her off. "She put me in here."

The waterbender's blue eyes focused on something just behind her and widened in surprise. "Zuko! Kai, this has to be a trap! When Aang comes looking for me, they'll capture him." She reached out and grabbed Kai, pulling her further away from Zuko. "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"Katara, calm down," Kai said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko added.

"I don't? ! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally," the waterbender said, her voice cracking as she fell into a crouch. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Kai's eyes flickered between Zuko and the crying waterbender, unsure of what to do. She crouched down beside Katara, her gaze going back to Zuko. His expression was pained and she had to look away, knowing he was thinking about Fire Lady Ursa.

"I'm sorry," Zuko apologized softly from where he was. "That's something we have in common."

Katara stopped crying a moment to look back at him, her expression filled with confusion. Kai cleared her throat uncomfortably and got to her feet.

"Katara, how did they capture you? Is everyone back in the city?" she asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied, wiping her tears away. "I told Aang I was going to go look for you and I ran into Azula and her friends in the palace. I don't know what happened to the others."

Kai let out a frustrated sigh. "We need to get out of here before Azula gets Aang. I'm going to try and find a way out of here."

"Kai, we're buried underground," Zuko said. "There's no way you'll find a way out."

"I can still try."

* * *

><p>Kai ran her fingers over the wall. She had been doing the same thing for the past hour and she had covered every inch of the cave. She knew it was foolish to try and find a way out. There was no way there was a secret switch in the wall. But doing this was the only way to keep herself from panicking. The air had grown heavy and she knew they were running out of time before they suffocated to death. Katara and Zuko were sitting and keeping to themselves. She could feel their eyes on her as they threw occasional glances her way.<p>

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," Katara said, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko replied.

"It's just, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Kai continued her search but her attention was diverted by the conversation going on behind her.

"My face. I see…"

"No, no. That's not what I meant!"

Kai peeked behind her to see Zuko had his hand over his scar. She sighed and turned back to the wall. If only he wasn't so self-conscious about it. He was still as handsome as before.

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Kai paused her search, his words sinking in. A small smile fell on her lips and she continued sliding her hands along the wall. He was finally beginning to believe her when she told him that he hadn't lost his honor when his father marked him.

"Maybe you could be free of it."

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar. It can't be healed."

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important.I don't know if it would work, but…"

The wall in front of Kai flew open and she jumped back with a yelp. Aang and Iroh came rushing in, and stopped when they saw her. Aang's eyes focused behind her and she turned to see Katara with her hand on Zuko's face. Instant jealousy surged through Kai and she looked away quickly to hide the frown on her lips. As if knowing she needed a distraction, Iroh's arms encased her in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive," he said, holding her at arm's length to check her for injury. "I was worried."

"Aang!" Katara said in surprise, stepping away from Zuko and then running to the Avatar to hug him. "I knew you would come."

"Uncle, what are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Saving you, that's what," Aang replied.

Zuko snarled but Iroh grabbed him before he could reach Aang. "Zuko, it's time we talked," the old man said before turning to the others. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

"I'll stay here," Kai added. Katara and Aang nodded and ran down the tunnel, leaving the firebenders alone.

"Why Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!"

Zuko closed his eyes and tilted his head down, leaving Kai to give a curious look to the older man without Zuko seeing. Suddenly, the floor began to quake and a trail of crystals formed toward Kai and Iroh, trapping them. Zuko jumped away and fell into a firebending stance, his golden eyes flickering around the cave. Azula and two Dai Li agents slid into the cave, the princess landing gracefully and the Dai Li flanking her. Zuko moved between his sister and Iroh and Kai.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle and your pet, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you ?"

"Release them immediately," Zuko growled.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself," Azula said with a smirk.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh said.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," Iroh said desperately.

"You are free to choose," Azula said before leaving with the Dai Li down the tunnel Aang and Katara had run through. Zuko's eyes fell shut and the confusion was clear on his face.

"Zuko, pl-"

"Kai, he must make his own choice," Iroh said sadly, keeping her from trying to persuade him any further. She fell silent but her blue eyes were pleading as she watched Zuko struggle with his decision. After a moment, his eyes opened and he moved to where Kai was trapped in the crystal. He reached through the jewels and pulled her closer, pressing his lips firmly to hers in an unexpected kiss. It was over almost as soon as it started and she watched breathlessly as he ran down the tunnel after the others.

"That was different," Iroh commented, causing Kai to blush and look away.

"What was it supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here."

"I still have my swords. Hold on." She unsheathed a katana and began hacking at the crystal, attempting to break through. Luckily, the stone wasn't too hard and it eventually gave way. She made a small enough hole for her to fit through before getting to work on Iroh's. The lightweight weapon broke after only a few hacks and she cursed under her breath. She pulled the other out and began the process and eventually Iroh was freed. She dropped the distorted piece of metal and looked at the older man. He gave her a nod and they jogged in the direction everyone else had gone.

The scene they found once they entered wasn't pretty. Azula and Zuko were advancing on Katara as she held Aang's limp body and attempted to fight them off with waterbending. Kai and Iroh looked at each other in silent understanding before sending a coordinated blast of combined fire at the prince and princess. It momentarily distracted them from Katara, giving her a chance to try and drag Aang away.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh shouted to her. His eyes fell pleadingly on Kai and she shook her head. She wouldn't run this time. She couldn't lose someone else. Without warning, everything broke into chaos. Azula's blue fire came spiraling toward Kai and she used a blast of her own to block it. The princess frowned and moved closer, shooting a stream of fire at the blonde. Kai spun out of the way, only to feel the heat of a different fire blast sear her arm. Her blue eyes fell on Zuko and for a moment, she saw his expression flicker with hesitation before he sent another blast of fire at her. She blocked it and rolled out of the way of a blast from Azula. She couldn't handle both of them by herself and Iroh was busy blocking attacks from Dai Li agents. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the cave walls to make sure Katara had escaped before she turned and ran toward the princess. A stone glove caught her ankle and she fell forward, only to be pulled back up in another casing of crystals. She scowled at the Dai Li before glancing over to find Iroh trapped as well. Her blue eyes went to Zuko and he looked away when her gaze found his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was that what you guys were expecting? R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay short chapter, but I intended for that. **

* * *

><p>Zuko gazed off into the dark water of the ocean, his eyes not really taking in the moonlit night as his thoughts reeled in his head. The look on Kai's face at his betrayal kept playing over and over in his mind, making him wonder if he had made the right choice. No, he <em>had<em> made the right choice. It was _she_ who had betrayed _him_. She chose to join the Avatar and now she was in the brig because of that. It was her fault she had committed treason.

Footsteps brought him back from his thoughts and he turned to find Mai approaching him. The melancholy girl leaned on the rail beside him and he looked away. Why was she bugging him? She was Azula's friend, not his. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No," he replied shortly.

She watched him a moment before looking away. "You know, they're probably going to execute her."

"And?"

"You still have me," she said softly. He glanced over to find her looking at him with hopeful eyes, something he had never seen from her indifferent expression. He looked away again, his jaw clenching.

"Mai, I stood up for you when we were kids. That doesn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me. You just never saw because you were always with her."

His golden eyes returned to her and he studied her face a moment. Kai was lost to him now. She should mean nothing now. He had kissed her before running off to follow Azula, his way of saying a final goodbye. With a sudden burst of anger toward her for betraying him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Mai's, trying to push Kai out of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The cell was cold. All they left her with was a blanket and a moldy straw pallet to sleep on. It offered her no warmth and she refused to sleep on it. She knew there were bugs hidden inside, nesting in the straw and waiting to prey on her blood. The only sounds were the occasional wails of other prisoners and a constant dripping from a pipe overhead. If she sat in the wrong spot, the water would drip on her, leaving her colder than she was before.<p>

Her rations were small and she felt herself growing weaker everyday. She couldn't firebend. She had learned that lesson the first day and still had the bruises to remind her. She didn't have the energy to anyway, and once the cold settled into her bones, she knew she wouldn't be able to for a while. The sun never appeared to warm her. The only source of light was a lantern hanging on the wall. The only warmth she ever got was the food, if that was warm. Usually the rations were too cool for comfort.

The opening of her cell door made her curl up more within herself. It didn't matter how much they beat her, they would never break her. She wouldn't tell them where some of their more secret troops were, wouldn't give away their plans if Sokka chose to attack as planned on the Day of Black Sun. She didn't know if Aang was alive. She had been told he was dead, but part of her couldn't believe that. And she had to protect them.

"You are pathetic." Ozai's voice slithered through the air, making her wince. Two pairs of hands forcefully pulled her up and a gloved hand yanked her head back, forcing her to look at the man she hated. She didn't make a sound of pain. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they were hurting her.

"I never expected this sort of treachery from someone so close to my family," the Fire Lord said. "Especially when you and my son have been so close." He chuckled and crouched down in front of her, his finger tracing her jaw. She didn't flinch at his touch. She only watched him with cold, emotionless blue eyes. "Do you want to know a secret, Kai? I did expect it. I _knew_ this would happen. And you want to know why?" He leaned forward and it took all of her restraint not to struggle against her captors. "You are the chosen one," he whispered into her ear. He pulled back and her expression remained unchanged at his revelation. "There's a prophecy. _The golden firebender will lead to the demise of the nation of fire._ Did you know that? Did you know that the fate of the world is in your hands? Well…it _was_." Another harsh chuckle escaped him. "Father thought we could train you as one of us, but obviously that didn't work. But I stopped you. You have _failed_, Kai. The Avatar may be powerful, but without you, he cannot defeat me. Let it be on your conscience, my dearest. You have failed the world and now the world will be drowned in fire because of you. I just thought you should know. More people will die, and it's because you failed them. Why don't you think about that?" He turned to the men holding Kai. "Let's go."

She was thrown roughly to the ground and the loud clang of the door resonated through the cell. She waited for the footsteps to fade away before curling up into a tight ball and releasing the tears she had been holding back.

* * *

><p><em>Zuko walked hand in hand with Mai through the courtyard, feeling light hearted as he roamed his home with the woman he loved. He noticed two children playing with each other by the pond, and he pulled Mai to a stop when the little girl's golden hair caught his attention. What a strange looking child. A sense of familiarity tugged at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it. His eyes went to the boy and he realized it was a younger version of himself. He turned to Mai to see she had changed into an older version of the golden-haired girl. She pulled her hand from his grasp and emptiness filled him as she drew further away from him.<em>

"_How could you betray me, Zuko?"_

"_What are you talking about? I don't know who you are."_

"_How could you betray me?" His eyes widened in surprise as the voice changed to his mother's and the girl's hair turned black, her face changing into the familiar one he missed so much._

"_Mother?"_

"_Help me, Zuko!"_

_He ran after her and the courtyard changed into a dark tunnel. His mother was being pulled farther and farther away from him, no matter how fast he ran. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and he turned to find Azula holing onto his wrist._

"_Don't bother, Zuzu. She's a traitor."_

"_Zuko!"_

_He looked back and found the golden-haired girl again._

"_How could you betray me?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you betray me?"<em>

Zuko sat up in bed, gasping for air as Kai's voice echoed through his mind. Sweat slicked his torso and he put a hand to his head as his labored breathing subsided. He swung his legs over the side of the mattress and got to his feet, pulling his robe on. He needed to stop this or he would never sleep again. Pulling the hood up, he slipped silently through the palace and crossed the city to reach the prison. He made his way to the bottom level, where they kept the most notorious prisoners. A guard led him to the cell he wanted and unlocked the door for him, standing just outside to give him privacy. Zuko walked up to the bars and he winced at the stench of mold that hit his nose. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light of the prison cell and he finally sought out Kai curled up in the corner. He cleared his throat and she lifted her head, her blue eyes unfocused as she looked at him. He kept himself from reacting to the bruises on her cheeks and the cut on her lip, trying to appear indifferent. He searched for something to say and finally found the anger that had escaped him once he found her in this state.

"Stay out of my head."

She looked away, and he felt his heart clench in his chest. He hated himself for wanting to reach through the bars and comfort her.

"Stop trying to make me feel bad. It was you who betrayed me."

Her blue eyes returned to him and he saw the accusing look in them. He rushed forward and gripped the bars. "I loved you! I did everything for you and you _left_! I have nothing to regret but wasting half of my life with you!" He turned and stormed out of the cell, his anger boiling. This wasn't his fault. He was done. She was nothing to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yikes, Zuko is such a jerk! How can he do that to poor Kai? And she knows the prophecy now. Things aren't looking too good for her. R&R!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Stayed home sick today and got this done for you guys. Be prepared for lots of yummy drama-packed goodnes and a surprise at the end!**

* * *

><p>The door to the cell opened and Kai opened her eyes as light from the outer corridor filtered in. A young woman walked in carrying a tray of food. She slid it through the slot between the bars and knelt closer, her brown eyes on the blonde firebender.<p>

"General Iroh told me to pass on a message to you. He said 'three days.'"

She got to her feet and left without looking back, shutting Kai in the darkness of her cell once more.

Three days. Three days until the Day of Black Sun. Three days until freedom.

* * *

><p>"Chain her and bring her to the bunker," a voice commanded. Kai kept her eyes closed as hands roughly handled her. Cold metal clamped around her neck and she shivered against the unpleasant feeling. Strong arms lifted her and she had to force herself not to cuddle closer to the warm chest she was held against.<p>

"Make her walk."

"She's too weak."

"Spirits, she stinks!"

"You're lucky I'm the one carrying her."

"Why does the Fire Lord want her?"

"He wants to make sure the Avatar doesn't break her out of the prison."

The soldiers continued their pointless talking, and Kai slowly slipped into unconsciousness, too weak to stay awake for more than a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Zuko faced the narrow door leading into the main room of the bunker, preparing himself to face his father. He had been struggling with himself for weeks, but the constant nightmares of his mother and Kai and the history he had discovered of his great grandfathers had made him realize that he had made the wrong decision. Now it was time to set things right and make his own destiny, not follow the one his father had planned for him.<p>

With a burst of courage, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Guards holding spears turned to look at him and he sought his father out, finding the man sitting behind his first line of defense.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Ozai asked, his tone sounding more surprised than his expression gave away.

"I'm here to tell the truth."

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. Now this should be interesting." Ozai motioned for the guards to leave and they filed out, leaving Zuko alone with his father. No...they weren't alone. Chained to the wall beside Ozai's throne lay Kai, curled into a tight ball and shivering. Ozai's amber eyes went from his son to his prisoner and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Zuko blinked to clear his horror at the sight and returned his golden eyes to his father.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me," he began.

"Now why would she lie to me about that?"

"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived."

"What?"

"In fact, he is probably leading this invasion. He could be on us right now."

Ozai got to his feet and pointed at the door. "Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!" Ozai said menacingly, stepping toward his son.

"Think again!" Zuko snarled, pulling his broadswords out. "I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen!"

Ozai stopped his progress and sat back down, an enraged expression on his features. Zuko's eyes darted to Kai and he knew his time was running out. The eclipse only lasted eight minutes and he had already wasted too many. They still needed to get out.

"Before I continue, unchain her."

Ozai's jaw clenched at the order but he did as he was told, unlocking and removing the chains from his prize. Zuko moved forward and put his blades away, his eyes never leaving his father as he crouched beside Kai. He carefully lifted her into his arms and he suppressed a grimace as her too thin frame came into contact with his chest. She was so light and he felt as if the smallest movement could break her. He hated himself. How could he have let this happen to her? Slowly, he moved further from his father and pulled out a sword, easily supporting Kai's delicate form with one arm.

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect."

"It was cruel! And it was wrong."

"Then you have learned nothing."

"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."

"That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure," Ozai sneered with a harsh chuckle.

"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless; you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny. And I'm not like you. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. And this woman means more to me than anything in this world and she's dying because of me. Goodbye."

He turned to leave, sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?"

Zuko paused and looked down at the limp form in his arms, his golden eyes conflicted. "I won't fail you again," he murmured determinedly. He ignored his father and left the bunker, determined to find the Avatar.

* * *

><p>He moved quickly through the chaos of the city, trying to shield Kai from the flying fireballs and rocks. He searched desperately for the Avatar's group. He needed Katara to heal Kai. He stopped for a moment to make sure she was okay. Her breathing was shallow and he could just barely feel her heart fluttering under his fingertips when he pressed his fingers to her neck. A loud bellow caught his attention and he noticed the rebel troops pressed back against the bay. He rushed over, pushing through the crowd to reach Aang's flying bison.<p>

"Aang!" he shouted. The Avatar stopped in the midst of his address to the crowd, his eyes widening at the sight of the prince carrying Kai's unmoving form. "Please. I need help!"

Katara dropped off of Appa's back, falling into a fighting stance. "You've got some guts showing up here," she growled.

"Katara, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but Kai needs your help."

"I'm sure. This is another plot to capture Aang, isn't it? The Fire Nation knew we were coming."

"Katara," Aang admonished. "Kai needs you."

Katara looked back at Aang and then her blue eyes fell on Zuko. "Fine."

She turned and climbed onto Appa's saddle, nudging Sokka. He reached down and Zuko lifted Kai up to him.

"Wait! We need to go back for my uncle!" Zuko said once Kai was safely in Sokka's arms.

"Zuko, we don't have time!" Sokka said quickly. The prince looked back towards the prison and then climbed onto the bison's back, his golden eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry Uncle."

* * *

><p>Appa landed in a well forested area, letting out a loud bellow. A stream bubbled through the clearing and everyone slid off, Toph with an extremely relieved sigh. Zuko cuddled Kai to his chest and moved closer to the stream. "Katara's going to take care of you," he murmured into her hair. She remained unresponsive to his voice and he knew he couldn't live with himself if she died now.<p>

"Lay her down," Katara instructed shortly.

He gently set Kai on the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear. Without another word to him, Katara pulled the clear water to her and let it rest in a thin layer on the firebender. It glowed with a soft luminescence and slowly, the bruises and cuts marring Kai's skin began to fade. He sighed in relief as she miraculously healed before him.

"Why isn't she waking up?" he asked, worry in his golden eyes at the continuous stillness of the fragile form before him.

"Trauma probably. She just needs rest."

"Guys, Appa can't fly any further with all of us on his back. The Western Air Temple isn't much farther so the walk shouldn't be too bad," Aang announced. A collective groan escaped the group and Zuko glanced around the mostly unfamiliar faces.

"Well, let's get going then," Sokka said enthusiastically.

Zuko sighed and lifted Kai into his arms, starting off after the others. Sokka hung back to allow Zuko to catch up before falling into step with the scarred prince.

"If she's too heavy, I can carry her," he offered, his blue eyes lingering on Kai's limp form a moment before meeting Zuko's gaze.

"I've got it," he replied, refusing to let her go after all the pain he had caused her.

"So…what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you decide to join us?"

"I realized that I don't want to be the bad guy," Zuko said shortly, his gaze falling on the girl in his arms. "Too many people I love have been hurt by my father."

* * *

><p>Kai's eyes fluttered open against the harsh sunlight. She felt pressure on her hand and tilted her head to the side to see what it was. Zuko gazed back at her, a small smile on his lips.<p>

"You're awake," he said softly. A frown fell across his face as she tugged her hand away and sat up quickly. She winced as a wave of dizziness hit her and she felt Zuko's arms wrap around her to steady her. "Take it easy. You've been out for a while."

"Get away!" she hissed, pushing against his chest. Taken aback, he released her and sat back. Her blue eyes flickered around the intricate stone chamber before falling on him once more. "Where are we?"

"The Western Air Temple. I brought you inside to heal while the others camp outside." The confusion in her eyes made him move closer. "This isn't a dream."

"Obviously not. You would make it a nightmare," she said harshly. His golden eyes flickered with hurt and she looked away. "How did I get here?"

"I asked the Avatar to help us. We flew here on his bison."

"I was in the prison..."

Zuko looked away, his jaw clenching. "My father took you out during the invasion to keep Aang from finding you. I saved you," he explained.

"Doesn't that make you noble?" she said with angry sarcasm, pushing herself to her feet. She paused for a moment to let the dizziness pass before moving slowly toward the door.

"Kai, you shouldn't be up. You're too weak," he said, reaching for her. She moved her arm out of his reach and continued down the corridor.

"Aang? Toph? Katara?" she called.

"Kai?"

"Sokka!" She moved forward and he wrapped his arms around her, supporting her in her weakened state.

"Zuko, why'd you let her out of bed?"

"She wouldn't listen to me."

"Kai, you're too weak to be up and around just yet."

"I can't be alone with him," she said softly.

Sokka's blue eyes went to Zuko and he gently led Kai past him. "I'll stay with her. You should help Aang with his firebending."

Zuko began to argue but fell silent as they passed. Sokka glanced behind them one more time before guiding Kai back to her sleeping bag. "Was he bothering you?"

"Sokka, he left me in a prison for Agni knows how long. He can't just decide he wants to help all of a sudden and expect me to forgive him."

"Oh..."

"Hey, you're awake!" Katara said from the doorway. "I've got a couple of surprises for you."

Kai looked at the girl curiously as she signaled for someone to come closer and her face brightened when a helmeted head poked around the doorframe.

"The Duke!"

"Kai!" the little boy said happily. He ran into her open arms and she squeezed him tightly. "You're okay! And you have hair!"

He pulled back and she chuckled at his observation. "I told you I'd see you again," she said happily.

"I was starting to worry when Longshot came back without you, Smellerbee, and Jet."

"What?" She looked up and a smile broke across her lips at the young man leaning against the doorway.

"Longshot!" she gasped. She got to her feet and ran into his open arms, burying her face in his shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

"I know," he said sadly. He gave her a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. She could see the worry in his brown eyes and she burrowed her face in his neck, seeking comfort.

"Don't worry. I'm okay," she reassured him.

"Zuko told me how you were feeling. Don't feel guilty about what happened to Jet and Smellerbee."

She pulled back to look at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I should have stayed. I ended up getting captured anyway."

He gave her an admonishing look and she stepped back, reluctant to release the guilt she had been living with for so long.

"I'm glad you guys are reunited and all, but as your healer, Kai, I'm telling you to get some rest. You're still weak and you haven't eaten for days. I'll bring you some food in a minute," Katara instructed.

"Fine," Kai said, reluctantly getting back in her sleeping bag. "But I want Longshot to stay with me." The archer nodded at her demand and sat down beside her as everyone else filed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Longshot's alive! And Zuko finally left the dark side. I guess they won't be giving him cookies anymore. Anyways, things are beginning to look a little more optimistic for our heros now. R&R!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello again, everybody. In response to a question from Shiningheart of ThunderClan, I would like to point out that Pipsqueak was not one of the original passangers on Appa in the episode "The Day of Black Sun, Part Two: The Eclipse." The original passengers were the Gaang, Haru, Teo, and The Duke. I just happened to add three extra to the poor thing's load :3 I also would like to point out beforehand that Longshot is gonna be a little OOC just so I can mold him better to my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zuko sat beside Aang, his gaze focused on the doorway leading inside of the temple. He got to his feet when everyone filed outside, his golden eyes growing worried when he saw Sokka amongst them.<p>

"Why'd you leave her alone?" he asked the Water Tribe warrior.

"She's not. She wanted Longshot to stay with her."

"I'll just go relieve him then," he said, beginning to move past Sokka. The other boy put a hand out to stop him.

"Zuko," he said hesitantly. "She doesn't want to see you."

The firebender stopped, his gaze dropping to the ground in front of him. "Did she tell you that?" he asked dejectedly.

"She just needs time," Sokka said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking over to help Katara with dinner.

"I'm such a screw up!" Zuko said in exasperation, sitting down next to Aang again. "She hates me."

"You _were_ kind of a sucky boyfriend," Aang commented.

"I know that," Zuko growled, shooting Aang a dark look.

Realizing he wasn't exactly helping, the Avatar floundered for something better to say. "I mean, she knew you were a good guy before everybody else did. And she stuck with you when you were a jerk. And she still believed in you…until you locked her in a prison and left her to rot." He laughed nervously at the glare he received from Zuko and got to his feet. "Hey, Katara, need some help with that stew?"

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sort through his thoughts. He needed to fix things between them if he wanted to get anywhere with this group. They trusted her, and if she didn't trust him completely, then they probably wouldn't trust him that much either. And he couldn't stand knowing how much she hated him. Suddenly, he realized that she was putting him through the emotional pain he had put her through. And he knew he deserved it.

* * *

><p>Kai laughed softly at Longshot, fiddling with the wool in her sleeping bag. "I couldn't just walk around with my hood off. That would make me an easy target," she said with a soft giggle.<p>

"You could change it. Maybe shave it all off and pretend to be a guy," Longshot suggested. She never realized how funny he was or how talkative he could be when there weren't a lot of people around.

"Yeah, because baldness would harden my femininity."

He chuckled and tilted his head, studying her. Almost hesitantly, he reached toward her, brushing her hair aside and running his fingers along the scar on her neck. Her smile faded and she looked down after seeing the question in his eyes.

"It was Zuko's fault. I mean, a pirate did it, but it was Zuko's fault."

Longshot tilted her chin up, a meaningful look in his eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both of them to look up and Longshot pulled away from her at the scrutinizing look from Zuko.

"Could I, uh, have a moment?"

Longshot looked back at Kai and she gave him a small nod. He got to his feet and left the firebenders alone in the room. Zuko took a deep breath and took a few steps in; hesitant on how close he should get to her.

"We need to talk," he started, his golden eyes focusing on her.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said bluntly, not looking at him.

"Kai, please. Just give me one more chance!"

"No, Zuko! No more chances!"

"But-"

"No! You have no idea what I've been through!" Her voice broke and she couldn't hold back the tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "You left me to rot in prison. You told me you regretted spending all of your time with me and then _you_ left _me_! Do you even know what happens in the Fire Nation prison? Do you know what they do to female prisoners?"

"Kai, I didn't know…" Zuko said softly, kneeling down beside her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, getting clumsily to her feet. "They beat me until I couldn't see straight. They tortured me until I begged them to stop. They _stole_ my virginity. And what were you doing? Vacationing with your new girlfriend? Living with no worries except whether your dinner is cooked just right or the water is warm enough? The guards gossip, Zuko. And you have the nerve to ask me for one more chance? You are an arrogant, selfish, narrow-minded idiot and I will _never _forgive you for what you did to me. I hate you. You left me to die and moved on with your life, with Mai. It's time for me to do the same. Get out, now."

Zuko could only sit there, absorbing her words. Had she really been through all of that in the prison? He hadn't realized…

"Out!"

He scrambled to his feet and left, leaving her alone in the chamber. She sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs. A light touch on her back caused her to look up and she almost snapped until she realized it was Longshot. He pulled her to his chest and gently rocked her, letting her cry herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kai was finally back to full strength and it had only taken a few days. She sat with Longshot, their legs hanging over the edge of the temple as they gazed down into the seemingly bottomless canyon below them.<p>

"Kind of reminds you of home, doesn't it?" she asked him, swinging her feet idly.

"I don't know. I don't think the forest is home anymore," he replied.

"Then where would home be?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Wherever you are," he said softly. Slowly, he began to close the space between them. Kai froze in shock, his words unexpected. She hesitated as his face drew closer to hers, unsure of what she wanted. She let her eyes fall shut and Zuko's face flashed in her mind. Before their lips could touch, she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I-I can't."

Longshot pulled back, his eyes flashing with hurt for the briefest moment before he looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Longshot," she said softly. She waited patiently for him to look at her before continuing. "It's not you. It's just…Zuko is the only person I've imagined my life with. It's hard to try and move on."

Longshot studied her a moment before looking down at his lap. "You still love him…"

"I…don't know…"

"No, you do know," he said. "You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

"Longshot, please," she pleaded as he got to his feet. He looked down at her, his brown eyes gentle.

"I'm not angry. I want you to be happy."

He turned and left her on the cliff edge to think over his words.

* * *

><p>"I know you're nervous, but remember… firebending in and of itself is <em>not<em> something to fear," Zuko instructed as he stood with Aang, ready to begin their firebending training.

"Ok. Not something to fear," Aang said nervously.

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino! Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

Aang took a deep breath and attempted to firebend. His only result was a small poof of smoke from his palm.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration," he said sheepishly.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back," Zuko warned. He fell into a firebending position, took a deep breath, and attempted to firebend. A small stream of flame came from his palm and a look of incredulity crossed his face. "What was that? That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was…nice," Aang said with a shrug.

Zuko let out an angry grunt and attempted to firebend again, getting the same result. "Why is this happening?" he asked angrily.

"Because you lost your source," Kai said, walking up beside him. He was a little surprised to see her willingly walking up to him after the lashing she had given him only a few days ago. And where was Longshot? It seemed like he was with her wherever she went.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have anywhere to draw your bending from. You were fueled by your anger and now you don't have it."

He fell silent and mulled over her words, trying to remember the last time he had used his bending. It had been before he had joined the group.

"Maybe it's just the altitude," Aang suggested.

"My bending is fine," Kai said matter-of-factly. To prove her point she let out a large blast of white fire into the mist over the canyon.

"Have I mentioned how cool your bending is?" Aang said with a grin. Kai rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what's your source?" Zuko asked.

"Light, love, life. Something you can draw from at all times," she replied. Jealousy flashed through Zuko at her words. She must be talking about Longshot when she spoke of love. _You left me to die and moved on with your life, with Mai. It's time for me to do the same._ Her words rang in his ears and he looked away, knowing he should let her move on with someone better than himself.

"Okay, well since Zuko can't firebend, will you teach me?" Aang asked.

"Of course," Kai replied with a smile.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Zuko asked. "I might be able to fix my bending if I watch."

"Fine," she said, her voice edged with cold. "But I don't want any of your input on my technique."

He nodded and moved to take a seat against a stone pillar. Kai turned to the Avatar, her expression softer than when she had glared at Zuko.

"First, you need to locate your source. When you're waterbending, where do you feel the tug of the water?"

Aang paused to think before replying, "In my heart."

"And when you're earthbending?"

"In my stomach. And my lungs when I'm airbending."

"Those are the places where your source for each is. The source for a firebender is in the heart and lungs. Fire is made with the energy of your body and controlled with your breath."

"How can three different elements have the same source?" Aang asked.

"Think about it. Earthbending is about strength, which you feel in your core. Waterbending is fluid, like the blood in your veins. Airbending is quick and light like your breath. And firebending is life, which your heart and lungs provide."

Aang paused to think over her words and then understanding gleamed in her eyes. "I get it!"

"Good. Now that you understand where it comes from, try to firebend and focus on where you feel it inside of you."

"But I can't-"

"It doesn't matter if you make fire or smoke. Just try," Kai commanded. Aang sighed and then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. With a small movement, he managed to make a few embers poof from his hand. He opened his eyes and a wide grin spread on his lips.

"I felt it!" he said excitedly. "Right here." He placed his hand over his heart and Kai nodded.

"Good. Now sit," she instructed. He did what he was told and she sat down beside him, crossing her legs. "Close your eyes and picture something in your head. Picture someone you love, who no matter what happens, you could never stop loving." A small smile spread on Aang's lips and Kai glanced across the camp toward Katara, wondering what he was thinking. "Now take in a deep breath, and let it out through your mouth."

Aang did as he was told, and when he exhaled, a few flames escaped his mouth. His eyes opened in surprise and Kai smiled at him. "You found your source," she said proudly.

"Kai, you're the best firebending teacher ever!" Aang said happily, throwing his arms around her neck. She hugged him back and then pulled away, laughing.

"I didn't realize it meant that much to you."

"It does. You're ten times better than Sifu Hotman," he said with a grin.

Kai giggled and glanced at Zuko, who was wearing an agitated expression. "Just practice that until tomorrow and we'll move on to the next step."

Aang nodded and rushed off to the others, leaving Kai and Zuko alone.

"Where did you learn that?" the prince asked, his golden eyes curious as he studied her.

"Your Uncle taught me."

"Firebending?"

"Yeah, what I taught Aang is how I started. Iroh learned it from the dragons."

"How come he never told me this?"

"You wouldn't listen," she said, getting to her feet and starting toward the others.

"Hold on," he said, getting to his feet. "Will you help me find my source?"

She paused and thought it over a moment, her blue eyes guarded. "Meet me at sunset," she finally said.

* * *

><p>The sun cast an orange and pink glow on the horizon, painting the sky a multitude of beautiful shades of red and gold. Zuko stood at the cliff edge, lost in thought as he watched the light beginning to fade from the sky.<p>

"You ready?" Kai asked, startling him. He turned to look down at her and nodded. She motioned for him to follow and led him into the forest, his curiosity peaking once they reached a clearing.

"Why are we here? And why wouldn't you teach me earlier?" he asked, watching as she sat on the soft grass and made a makeshift fire pit.

"Because you already know how to firebend. You're just finding a new source."

"What makes that different?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"You're going to keep trying to pull from your original source."

"Which is?"

"Your anger. You were taught that anger should fuel your bending."

"Just father feeding me more lies," he said angrily.

"Let's start." She lit the fire with a few sparks from her fingers. "Focus on it," she said softly as the flames grew. "Clear your mind and focus on your breathing.

Zuko's golden eyes fell on the fire and he focused on the flames before him, breathing in and out slowly. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever before giving up when nothing happened. "It's not working," he growled in frustration.

Kai sighed and closed her eyes. "I thought so." She opened them and looked at him, and he noticed how conflicted she was.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"I think I know how to help you," she said softly.

"How?"

"What happens next doesn't mean anything. Focus on the fire."

Zuko gave her a confused look before returning his gaze to the fire.

"No, Zuko. Look at me. Focus everything else on the fire."

His golden eyes met hers and he realized how close her face was. His breathing stopped and everything seemed to fade, leaving them suspended in darkness. "The fire," she whispered before pressing her lips to his. Her words barely registered until he felt a strange spark in his heart. He could feel the fire calling to him, stronger than before. Kai broke the kiss and the night came rushing back to him, the perfect moment lost.

"Try again now," she told him, not meeting his gaze. He hesitated, wanting to reach for her again, but aware that she didn't want to be touched. Instead, he focused on the fire. Closing his eyes, he focused on the pull he felt within and pictured her beautiful face, his love for her filling him. He opened his eyes and inhaled, watching as the fire moved with his breathing. He grinned and released the pull, looking beside him for praise from Kai. But the place she had been was empty. His eyes flickered across the clearing and a frown fell on his lips. She was gone and he knew deep down, he would never get her back, no matter what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, lots of good stuff happened in here. I know a few of you want a little more action and I promise next chapter there will be some. We're nearing the last few chapters of our journey and I just want to thank all of my dedicated readers for their support. When I'm writing this for you guys, it feels like I'm reading it right along with you and I never know what's going to happen. So, thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. I really appreciate all of you guys and I'm glad I got to share my story with you. R&R!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Here is the second to last chapter everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zuko walked over to where they stored the wood, frowning when he saw that the pile was nearly empty. He glanced behind him and singled out the first person he saw.<p>

"Hey Longshot. Will you come with me to get more wood?" he asked. The archer paused in his path and nodded, changing direction for the prince. They walked side by side into the surrounding forest, picking up fallen sticks and bark. A tense silence fell between them as they worked and after a long moment, Zuko dropped his wood with a loud clatter.

"Are you good to her?" he asked, his golden eyes falling on Longshot. The other boy paused and stood up straight, a confused look in his eyes. Zuko sighed and looked down, biting his tongue. It was stupid to have even spoken out. "I mean, obviously she's moved on with you. I just want to make sure she's happy."

"You've got it all wrong," Longshot finally said, causing Zuko to look up at him. "She's still in love with you."

"But..."

Longshot took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You were an idiot to let her go, but I can see that you've changed. Just fix things between both of you and everything will be fine."

He turned and carried his stack of wood back to camp, leaving Zuko to pick up his load and mull over the archer's words.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need a new plan to take down the Fire Nation," Sokka said.<p>

"What are we going to do now?" Aang asked.

"The new plan is the old plan," Sokka explained. "Aang'll just master all four elements and then take on the Fire Lord before the comet."

"Um, Sokka, I don't think that's going to work," Kai commented.

"What are you talking about? It's foolproof!" the Water Tribe boy said enthusiastically.

"Do you have something better in mind?" Aang asked.

"Actually, I do."

* * *

><p>Zuko fell roughly to his knees and a grunt from Aang told him he had also been pushed down. The banished prince lifted his head, his eyes falling on the man he hated, the man who had lied to him his whole life.<p>

"What have we here?" Ozai asked, looking past his son bound on the floor.

"My redemption," Kai said from behind him.

The Fire Lord laughed, the hideous sound void of any humor. "You think you can bring me the Avatar and my son and expect it as compensation for treason? You are naïve, child."

"Actually, Ozai, I did the job your father assigned me," she said smoothly, stepping into Zuko's view. His father's eyes widened at her disrespect and he got to his feet.

"Guards, take care of this insolent abomination!" he snarled. The room remained completely still and the Fire Lord looked around incredulously. "I said arrest her!"

"They don't answer to you anymore, _your highness_," Kai said coldly. "I've fulfilled my duty. Now your family has to hold up its end of the deal."

"What are you talking about?" Ozai asked gruffly. Kai moved closer to him and withdrew a yellowed parchment, handing it to the older man. He snatched it from her and pulled it open, his eyes scanning the words written on the page. "…duty…reward…family honor…" he muttered as he read. He finished and looked up at her in disbelief. "This can't be true! My father would never have given the throne to an orphaned mutt."

"I believe that is the former Fire Lord's signature," Kai said with a sly smile. "I've had this mission since I began learning to firebend. Do you seriously think I was committing treason by joining the Avatar's group? I was merely getting close enough to strike. I want what I was promised. Your son was an extra present, just for you. You can keep the money." She nudged Zuko with her foot, making him wince. "If you don't agree, I could always ask the guards to arrest you. They've known about this since Fire Lord Azulon wrote that contract. Guards," she commanded. A few men stepped forward and Ozai put his hands up.

"All right, all right. I will make arrangements to accommodate your return," he relented.

"Oh no," Kai said as if she were speaking to a child. She moved to his throne and he could only watch as she stood in front of it. "My return begins now." She sank into the seat and the fire surrounding it flared, as if welcoming her. "Guards, take the prisoners to the penitentiary. Ozai, you have been demoted to the High Council. You and your daughter may remain in the palace. The Chosen One is feeling generous."

Zuko grit his teeth against the violent grip of the guards and his eyes lingered on Kai until he was withdrawn from the room. The plan was working. Now as long as Kai acted like a Fire Lord, she could stay without suspicion until they had fully infiltrated the palace.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this? Why are we being moved to the East Wing? That's where your councilmen live!" Azula ranted, storming into the throne room. Her eyes widened when she saw Kai occupying the throne. "You! How did you get here? Where's my father?"<p>

"Hello Azula," Kai greeted evenly, getting to her feet.

"Answer me!" Azula demanded.

"I'm taking over now."

"What? That's absurd! My father wouldn't willingly give up the throne to a traitor. I'll put you where you rightfully belong. Dai Li, arrest her!"

There was no movement in the room besides the flickering of the flames. Azula's amber eyes darted around, searching for her personal guards. Kai laughed harshly, glancing around. "Well?" Azula didn't respond and she put her hands on her hips, a knowing smile on her lips. "You've been played, Azula. I'm in charge now, and the Dai Li are loyal to the most powerful. Dai Li, please escort Councilman Ozai's daughter to their new living quarters."

Two Dai Li agents slid from the stone pillars in the chamber and reached the former princess. One grabbed her arm and she yanked it away, scowling at him. "I can escort myself." She sent Kai one last simmering look before turning and storming out of the chambers, the Dai Li agents trailing behind her.

Moments later, a guard walked in and removed her helmet. "Your grace, may I speak with you privately?"

"Of course, Captain Ming. We can retire to my private quarters," Kai said, starting toward the door.

"The Fire Sages wanted me to deliver a message about your official coronation," the guard began. "They said-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door closing. Kai turned to her, her blue eyes weary. "Ok, what's really going on?"

"There're some rumors being spread through the lower ranks. Suspicion is starting about the validity of the contract. If you're going to pull this coup off, I think now is the time to do it before anything gets worse."

"Does Sokka know about this?"

Just then, the door opened and a guard stepped in, pushing it closed behind him. He removed his helmet to reveal it was the Water Tribe warrior.

"Speaking of," Ming said with a smile.

"What'd I miss?" Sokka asked.

"Just informing Kai of the rumors going around."

"Good," he said with a smile. "I just talked to Zuko and Aang. They're ready when we are."

"The prisoners from the Boiling Rock arrived yesterday. The Earth Kingdom rebels are waiting just off the coast. I can send a hawk tonight and they should be here by noon tomorrow. Our rebels have fully infiltrated the guard system. I think now would be the perfect time to attack," Ming suggested.

"Then we are ready," Kai confirmed. "The coronation is tomorrow at noon. While everyone is distracted with my crowning, you guys can begin the attack."

"Perfect. I'll pass on the message," Sokka said and left the room.

"Thank you for all of your help, Ming. If it weren't for you, we could never have pulled this off," Kai said, turning to the Fire Nation rebel.

"Of course. Those of us still loyal to General Iroh were waiting for someone to come along and overthrow Ozai."

"And please give your brother my thanks for forging that contract."

"I will. I think you should get some rest now. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh, one more thing. I'm going to speak with the head of the Dai Li in the morning. I think they may be willing to assist us."

"Be careful," Ming said before leaving the room.

Kai felt the tension building in her shoulders at the prospect of their rebellion tomorrow. She could only hope that everything would work out right or she had sent hundreds of people into a massacre that few would survive.

* * *

><p>The overcast skies seemed to imply rain, but not a drop had fallen since the skies had clouded that morning. The ceremonial plaza was quiet except for the soft murmurs in the gathered crowd and the trickle of the fountain. Kai was kneeling before the Fire Sages, her head bowed as the leader held the Fire Lord diadem above her head. The crowd fell silent, and Kai exhaled softly in exasperation. Where were the rebels? The coronation was nearly over and there hadn't been a stirring in the tension charged air all morning. And why had so many civilians come to attend her coronation? She hadn't considered this in their plan. Innocent people could possibly get hurt. Her jaw clenched as the Fire Sage began to speak, causing her to focus on his words rather than the rebellion.<p>

"By decree of Fire Lord Azulon, I-"

"The prisoners are escaping!" A soldier yelled, running up the steps.

"What is the meaning of this? You are disrupting a sacred ceremony!" the Fire Sage chastised in annoyance. "I'm sure the guards can take care of that."

"No, the war criminals have escaped!"

"What?" Kai said in what she hoped came off as anger and gasps came from the crowd as they realized what was happening. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know but they're on a rampage through the palace."

"Everyone needs to leave now," Kai commanded, looking out over the people. "Return to your homes and stay inside."

Chaos broke out immediately and civilians began rushing out of the plaza, worried chatter escaping them. Kai glanced back at the Fire Sages, dropping the cloak weighing on her shoulders. "Dai Li, restrain them." The sages looked at each other in confusion as the earth moved around them, binding their hands and feet.

"We'll have to do this another time," she said quickly to the sages before turning to the crowd again. She could see that the rebel soldiers had run into the chaos to take care of the councilmen and the generals who had attended the event. A lick of flame erupted from the chaos, aimed straight for her and she dove out of the way, scrambling to her feet quickly to find Azula ascending the stairs at a sinister pace.

"I think we have a little catching up to do, Kai," Azula said, her amber eyes narrowed in anger. Kai frowned and fell into a bending stance, feeling a sudden wave of power wash through her. Her blue eyes went to the sky and she could see it beginning to redden as Sozin's Comet began its path through the sky. She could only hope now that the comet's presence wouldn't hinder the rebellion too much. Taking two steps forward, she shot a ball of fire at Azula. The princess laughed and extinguished the flames, her smile deadly. "You think that's all it's going to take to stop me?"

"No, but this might!"

Azula whipped her head toward the small voice and an enraged snarl escaped her as a metal sheet flew at her, wrapping her tightly in a stiff binding. Kai smiled at Toph as the princess screamed in rage, cursing at them.

"Thanks, Toph. I take it the Earth kingdom rebels are here?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, the palace is almost under our control."

"Where are the others?" she questioned, starting toward the door leading into the palace.

"You can't just leave me here! Come back and fight!" Azula shouted.

"Katara and Sokka are taking care of the west wing. Aang went looking for Ozai and I'm not sure what happened to Zuko. Everyone else is trying to get a hold of things from the inside out," Toph explained, ignoring Azula's screams and threats.

"I guess things are going as planned," Kai said, walking quickly down a hall.

"Sure, but the Fire Nation's putting up a good resistance. I'm gonna go see who needs my help."

Kai nodded and they parted ways at a fork in the hallway. She ran toward the east wing, hoping to find any of the resistance there. A bout of flame stopped her in her tracks and she slid under it to avoid running into the heat. She barely had time to leap to her feet before a heavy form flew into her own, crushing her against the wall. Large hands wrapped around throat and the stench of sulfur greeted her nose as Ozai grinned maliciously before her.

"Well, well, little firebender. This is some trick you've pulled. But I'm afraid the game is over. You have dishonored my family and you will pay with your life," he said in a sickly sweet voice. Her fingers clawed desperately at his unforgiving hands and his grip constricted tighter, cutting off the air to her lungs. Black spots began to fill her vision and the world slowly began to fade, one last plea for the Spirits to help her soundlessly escaping her mouth.

Without warning, the grip was released and Ozai's roar filled her ears. She slumped to the floor, coughing and gasping for the sweet air as it began to replenish her starved lungs. A loud thud beside her made her eyes open wide in surprise and she was greeted by Ozai's blank stare, his face contorted in an expression of pure rage. A small line of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth and it took her a moment to realize he was dead. Warm hands cupped her face and her gaze was drawn to Zuko's face, his golden eyes concerned as they fell on her neck.

"Zuko," she whispered in concern, her voice raspy after being suffocated. Her blue eyes went to the motionless Fire Lord but he recaptured her attention by pressing his lips to hers. She was startled by the sudden gesture but her arms went around his neck without hesitation, pulling him closer to share a desperate kiss. She knew she should still be angry with him but she had been moments away from death and a realization had struck her. She couldn't die without him knowing she still loved him. He broke away after a moment and helped her to her feet, his fingers going to the bruises forming on her alabaster skin.

"We need to help Aang," he said after confirming for himself that she was okay.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My father left him barely alive. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her through the burning building, leading her to where the Avatar had fallen. Katara was already beside him, her hands covered in glowing water. The form she was healing was burned severely and Aang was almost unrecognizable.

"Ozai shot him with lightening," Katara explained, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Luckily, it didn't hit his heart this time."

Sokka came running up moments later, a grin on his face. "They surrendered!" he said with excitement but his enthusiasm quickly died when he saw the still form on the ground. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet," Katara said, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "I'm trying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Ozai died! What'd you guys think of the coup d'état? I thought the Gaang needed to be a little more slick when it came to overthrowing the Fire Lord. Also, on a side note, I've decided to write a sequel to this and I'm considering a third after that. As always, I love reviews. And now ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the final chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Here it is everyone, the final chapter. It's short and sweet and hopefully, the perfect ending. And I got it in extra early, just for you guys :D**

* * *

><p>Zuko stepped through the red curtain leading into the ceremonial plaza and a crowd of different nations greeted him with loud cheers. Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Fire Nation citizens all gathered below him, along with others not claimed by any individual nation. This was the first time in a hundred years the three nations had come together peacefully in the Fire Nation capitol. He took in a deep breath and smiled, stepping to the side.<p>

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar," he said, gesturing to the curtain. The fabric moved aside and slowly Aang stepped out, supported by Kai. The crowd erupted into cheers and Aang smiled at all of them as Kai carefully guided him to Zuko's side. Zuko looked down at her, his golden eyes softening and a smile of adoration on his face. She gave him a loving smile in return and it fueled him to begin his address.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

The crowd erupted with more cheers and he smiled again. Turing to the Fire Sage standing of to the side, he knelt to one knee and bowed his head. The sage held the Fire Lord diadem over his head and his voice rang through the sudden silence that had fallen. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

The crowd cheered as the sage placed the diadem in Zuko's topknot and the new Fire Lord got to his feet, pride fueling his movements. Aang was supporting himself against his staff and Zuko took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Kai, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered before straightening and smiling as the crowd continued to cheer. She had asked that they not give her recognition in this ceremony, but she deserved the crowd's appreciation. If she hadn't thought up the plan to infiltrate the palace, they would have probably lost more people. The casualties had been few in the rebellion and they were all thankful for that.

* * *

><p>Kai squeezed The Duke tightly, a few tears threatening to spill. The Freedom Fighters were returning to their forest to help kick the Fire Nation troops out of the Earth Kingdom. It was only a few days ago that the war had ended and the hawks had been sent out to spread the message. Now the slow process of withdrawing the troops and repairing the nations was beginning and it was time for everyone to return home.<p>

"I'm gonna miss you, Kai. Why can't you come back with us?" the little boy asked.

"I can't. I have things I need to take care of here. But you still have Pipsqueak. I promise I'll come and visit. I mean it."

The Duke sighed but nodded, giving up his fight. She patted his helmet and got to her feet, turning to Longshot. He pulled her into a tight hug and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. He reminded her of Lu Ten so much and it felt like he was leaving her again.

"If things don't work out, you always have a home with us," he whispered. She pulled back and smiled, wiping away the tear that had escaped. The Freedom Fighters climbed onto the ship, and she felt Zuko's arm slip around her waist, pulling her close. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest, watching as the ship departed. She waved at The Duke and they stood on the dock until they couldn't make out the people on board anymore.

"Come on, dinner's waiting inside," Zuko said and pulled away, taking her hand. They walked back through the city to the palace. There were repair crews out already, fixing up houses that had been damaged and cleaning up the palace after it had been nearly torn apart. The east wing had almost been burnt to the ground, thanks to Ozai. Thinking of Zuko's father caused her to look up at him and he returned her gaze, a small smile on his lips. "What?"

"Nothing," she said looking down. "Just thinking."

He didn't press any further and they entered through the palace's front doors, making their way down the halls to the dining room. When they entered, everyone was already seated at the table.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever for you guys to get here. I'm starving," Sokka complained.

"Sokka, don't be rude," Suki scolded. Kai had met the Kyoshi warrior after the battle and she could tell Sokka had it bad for the girl.

"I would've said the same thing," Iroh said with a grin.

Kai rolled her eyes and sat in the chair to Zuko's right once he sat at the head of the table. It was strange to sit down like this in the palace and enjoy dinner with their friends after spending four years in the war. Now there wasn't a war and they could finally relax, even if it was only for a short while.

"How about we just eat?" Toph suggested and Zuko nodded.

"Bring in the food," he called. Servants filed out of the kitchen carrying plates laden with food. Kai could see Sokka practically drooling from the other side of the table. Once the servants left, everyone began helping themselves to the feast. It had been so long since any of them had eaten a proper meal that they were all silent as they ate. After a moment, Aang got to his feet and help up his glass.

"I want to propose a toast. To Zuko, for stopping Ozai."

The table erupted with murmurs of agreement and everyone raised their glass. Zuko gave them a half-hearted smile and Kai took his hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her with a sad smile, returning the squeeze. He had told her what had happened when he killed his father. He had seen Ozai choking her and had sent a blast of fire at him, causing the former Fire Lord to release her. There was a brief scuffle, but Zuko had managed to stab his father in the heart with the knife his Uncle had given him when they were children. She knew it had been harder with him to come to terms with the murder, but she reassured him that it wasn't murder, but sacrifice for peace.

Dinner was a short affair and everyone was exhausted after a long day of saying goodbyes and planning on how to put the world back together after the war had ravaged it so deeply. They all parted ways and Zuko led Kai down the corridor leading to the Fire Lord's suite. He paused in front of a full-size family portrait, a frown falling on his lips. Kai stopped beside him, her blue eyes falling on the young Zuko painted on his mother's lap.

"Now that this is over, I want to search for her," he said and she knew he was talking about his mother. "I think she's alive."

"Then we'll look for her," Kai reassured him. "We just have a few things to do first."

"Like what?" he asked skeptically, looking down at her.

"We have to put our nation back together."

He sighed and she knew the prospect of it all was overwhelming. She pulled on his hand and they entered the suite, finding it refurnished with everything from Zuko's old room.

"They got that finished fast," she observed, her fingers running over the soft velvet of a chair.

"I told them I wanted it done by tonight. I didn't want any reminders of _him_ in here."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go check on your uncle before I return to my room."

"Wait," he said, grabbing her wrist and stopping her in her advance toward the door. "Stay with me."

"What about-"

"My image? It doesn't matter." He pulled her closer and tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Marry me, Kai. I love you more than anything and I can't imagine my life without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, happy ending. Thank you so much for all of the support everyone. Writing this was an enjoyable journey and I'm glad to know that I now have fans :3 I feel so honored. Anyway, keep your eye out for the sequel and until then, farewell.**


End file.
